PôrdoSol Vermelho Sangue
by Hamii
Summary: Uma história policial, com amor, traição, ambição, envolvendo lavadores de dinheiro, detetives, advogados, jornalistas, garçonetes, e claro, mortes. Último Capítulo On. Pôr-do-Sol Vermelho Sangue. - Me digam o que acharam,.-
1. Chapter 1

**Pôr-do-Sol Vermelho Sangue**

_Trailer_

_-_

_**Uma história quente de amor..**_

'' – _Você não pode se apaixonar por ele._

– _Ela tem razão, ele é o inimigo._

– _Avisaram tarde demais. ''_

_-_

_**Ambição..**_

'' – _Você não pode ficar com tudo!'' _

_-_

_**Traição..**_

'' – _Você disse que me amava._

– _Adivinha? Eu menti.''_

_-_

_**Desespero..**_

'' _Cada vez ficava mais audível a sirene dos carros dos policiais._

_E eu não o achava, até que cheguei à sala. ''_

_-_

_**E morte..**_

''_Atrás da marca de sangue, o sol estava se pondo._

_Um Pôr-do-Sol Vermelho Sangue._

_Ele havia conseguido. ''_

_-_

**Em Breve!**

* * *

_Primeiro capítulo já está completo, porém só será postado se eu ficar satisfeita com o número de reviews recebidas._

_Entãao.._

**_Reviews? ;3_**


	2. Segredos Não Revelados

_**Segredos Não Revelados**_

_Um_

O relógio apontava ser 05h30min AM.

O relógio, pela milésima vez, apontava ser 05h30min AM.

E eu, pela milésima vez, o ignorava.

Estava na hora, do pessoal do turno matutino já estar aqui, não sei por que me surpreendi, quando vi Shikamaru invadir meu escritório.

– Chegou cedo hoje Senhorita Uchiha? – Disse sentando em cima da minha mesa, e pegando os papéis com que eu estava trabalhando.

– Na verdade, eu ainda não fui embora, e dá pra me devolver isso? – Ele estava me irritando, corria pelo escritório com os papéis na mão achando que eu ia atrás feito uma criança, mas parou, quando viu do que se tratava.

– Esse caso de novo? – Eu sabia que ele obviamente odiava o caso que eu estava 'cuidando'.

– Qual o problema com ele Shikamaru? Aliás, não gosto que me chamem de senhorita, você sabe bem disso.

– Certo. Não tenho problema nenhum com o caso, tirando que, você nem está envolvida nele oficialmente, você não é detetive, nem advogada, nem médica. – Às vezes, quase sempre eu o odiava.

– Mas sou uma cidadã comum, que escreve uma das colunas mais importantes do mundo, e que tem um chefe que obviamente a irrita.

– Minha cara Tenten, exatamente isso. Agora, exerça suas funções como minha contratada, e me mostre sua coluna desse mês para o New York Times.

– Ah, é.. Eu a termino, em dois segundos, eu juro.. – Eu já estava abrindo o arquivo que se nomeava '' _A Crise no Mundo e as suas Conseqüências''._

– Tenten, pelo amor você tem dois segundos para acabar isso, e outra coisa, até seu irmão Sasuke, que por acaso é detetive esqueceu-se desse caso e o deixou para o amigo dele. Tente fazer o mesmo. – E saiu.

Certo, falta apenas uma frase mesmo e eu acabo a coluna.

'' _Tudo isso é uma conseqüência da crise, e claro, todos estão imunes a ela. E acreditem, se vocês tiverem um chefe como o meu, aí sim, vão descobrir que até quem mora na zona nobre de Nova York, como nós jornalistas, estamos em crise.''_

Era isso. E se querem saber. Eu estava muito satisfeita.

06h32min AM. Ainda.

No caminho de casa, decido parar para tomar um café no Strasburck. Até por que, minha melhor amiga trabalha lá, e eu não a vejo desde semana passada, quando por acaso, quase a matei atropelada.

– Tenten, espero que não tente me matar hoje, como você está? – Temari realmente tinha senso de humor, e era isso que me alegrava.

Bom um breve resumo, da experiência de quase morte da Temari.

Ela estava na frente da Strasburck, me esperando para pegar uma carona como todo final de tarde comum fazia.

A única diferença era que estava caindo uma chuva torrencial, e eu estava avaliando o caso dos seqüestros e mortes que estava acontecendo no mesmo bairro onde eu moro.

E para os curiosos, sim, é o mesmo caso pelo qual, ganhei uma bronca do meu chefe hoje de manhã.

– Sabe que não fiz de propósito. – Entrei no estabelecimento, e larguei minha bolsa em qualquer mesa e me sentei, Temari sentou na minha frente.

– Sei que não. Bem, espero pelo menos que não tenha mais se preocupado com o caso.

– Na verdade, eu tenho me preocupado bastante com o caso, tanto que quase atrasei minha coluna desse mês, e Shikamaru já estava no meu escritório hoje de manhã.

– Bem, ele é o seu chefe, é normal ele ir ao seu escritório.

– Você só diz isso, por que tem um tombo por ele Temari.

– Até parece.

– Ta na cara. – Pra falar a verdade, eu sabia que ela era apaixonada por ele, por que ouvi eles conversando. Mas não foi de propósito, e bem, eles estavam no escritório dele, e ela me pediu pra ficar na porta caso ela precisasse de mim. Com certeza ela não precisou de mim, e digamos que eles, bem, tiveram uma noite bem agradável.

– Certo bem, e daí? Sakura tem uma queda por seu irmão e você não diz nada, Ino pelo meu irmão, e você não diz nada, você pelo advogado gostosão, e eu não digo nada. – Ela me lançou aquele sorriso ' você sabe que eu estou certa' dela, que eu não gosto nem um pouco.

– Sinceramente Temari? Não sei do que você está falando.

– Sabe sim, e sabe também que o Hyuuga é um ótimo advogado. E claro que o meu 'ótimo' teve duplo sentido, e não por que ele é advogado e detetive.

– Tudo o que você fala tem duplo sentido Temari, e não, eu não posso deixar de concordar que claro, o Hyuuga me deixa balançada, mas afinal, eu sou mulher – Digo me levantando, e já pegando minha bolsa, mas antes de sair completo: – E ele, um homem, e você, vai deixar meu café por conta da casa, até mais Temari.

Hyuuga, é um ótimo homem, mas não com sentido duplo. Um ótimo advogado e detetive eu quis dizer. Só isso. Apenas isso.

Com um ótimo corpo.

Apenas isso.

Abro a porta da minha casa, e o que eu encontro? Ou melhor, quem.

Sasuke. Ele é meu irmão, é um ano mais novo do que eu fisicamente, e alguns milhões de ano mais velho do que eu em chatice.

– A que devo a honra de sua visita querido irmão?

– Obrigado pela clara ironia em sua voz Tenten. Shikamaru me ligou.

– E o que eu tenho haver? Quer chá? – Digo oferecendo-lhe uma xícara.

– Ele disse que você atrasou a coluna. – Disse ignorando a pergunta que eu lhe fiz.

– Não atrasei.

– Quase atrasou.

– Quase não é um fato Sasuke.

– Vou ao assunto: Neji está cuidando do caso, além de advogado ele é detetive e é meu melhor amigo, então tente não se meter nisso está bem?

– Como você é indireto, eu também vou direto ao ponto: Não foi você que perdeu quem mais amava por culpa de um bando se desvairados que saem matando todo mundo que dá as caras na rua. Eu quero descobrir quem foi e eu quero vingança.

– Tenten, eu não tenho culpa se o seu marido foi morto!

– Mas me deixou nervosa o suficiente para que eu perdesse o bebê!

– O quê? VOCÊ ESTAVA GRÁVIDA?

– Estava engraçado né? Você não está me ajudando nem um pouco, me lembrando disso, cai fora daqui Sasuke. Agora!

Ele saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Nome de meu marido era Shaoran. Ele era dono de um dos mais freqüentados restaurantes da cidade. Como ele morreu vocês já sabem. E bem, mesmo eu tendo apenas 24 anos, já me casei, fiquei grávida, fiquei viúva, e tive um aborto espontâneo. Claro que a culpa do aborto não foi exclusiva de Sasuke, eu apenas fiquei nervosa demais e explodi com ele agora.

E isso explica o porquê de eu estar tão envolvida com essa onda de mortes que vem ocorrendo freqüentemente.

Eu vou me vingar.

Eu tenho certeza de que eu vou.

A campainha toca.

Claro, sempre tem que ter algo. Sempre alguém me interrompe quando eu estou chorando, mesmo assim olho no relógio, ele marca 09h em ponto.

Abro a porta para minha maior surpresa.

– Doutor Hyuuga? – Sinto-me enrijecer. Minha respiração ficou pesada de repente.

– Apenas Neji para você. Posso entrar?

_**Continua.**_

* * *

**_Coisas que quero esclarecer._**

_1. A Tenten é irmã do Sasuke sim. Primeiro por quê eu acho Uchiha um sobrenome forte, e que combinava com ela, se você não acha o mesmo, continue não achando. _

_2. O Sasuke será de extrema importancia para a Tenten nessa fic, então mais um motivo pra ela entrar na família._

_3. Sim, com o tempo eu vou explicar o que aconteceu com a família Uchiha, e o lança da Tenten._

_4. Mesmo quem não gostou da Tenten ser irmã do Sasuke, peço que continuem acompanhando a fanfic._

_5. Sim, Shaoran é invenção minha. xD~_

_6. O Neji continua sendo gostoso nessa fic *OO*_

* * *

**Máximo em um mês eu posto o outro capítulo.**

Porém, acredito, que semana que vem ele já esteja aqui, dependendo das reviews.

Então, qualquer pergunta, e ideias, comentem, e sejam felizes.

* * *

**Reviews? **


	3. Não Existe Adeus

**Não Existe Adeus**

_Dois_

O que _ele _está fazendo aqui.

Shikamaru.

Sasuke.

Neji.

Minha vida deve se resumir nisso.

– Claro, entre. – Disse cautelosamente, enquanto abria espaço para passagem dele. – Então Neji, o que o trás até aqui?

– O que me trás aqui. Bem, fiquei sabendo que você tinha um relacionamento, se é que assim podemos chamar, com uma das vítimas.

Ai meu Deus. Isso vai ser estressante.

– Sim, podemos chamar de relacionamento, era meu marido.

– Ah, certo. Bem, você se lembra quando foi a última vez que falou com ele?

– Claro que sim, mas Neji, veja só, eu não queria falar nisso..

– Por quê? Por acaso está envolvida nessa onda de mortes?

– Claro que não, deixe de ser idiota. - Comecei a contar. 1, 2, 3, 4... – Era meu marido, não iria matá-lo, ainda mais que eu estava grávida.

– Grávida?

– Sim, perdi o bebê.

– Agora entendo por quê não quer falar nisso, mas não se preocupe, se você ainda está aqui, e se lembra dele, não existe adeus.

– Sim, se não se importa, poderíamos mudar de assunto? – Falei com os olhos já marejados.

– Sim, sugere algum?

– Seria muito incomodo perguntar pra quem você trabalha? Como detetive.

– Tenten, algumas coisas não podem ser revelados assim ao relento..

– Ah, ok.

– Então, planos para hoje a noite?

– Não por enquanto. – Estranho demais. – Pois .. ?

– Gostaria de ir jantar?

– Jantar? – Acho que fiquei com cara de boba, e isso não é bom. – Com você?

– Sim, algum problema?

– Na verdade, nenhum, eu até aceito se não for um jantar formal.

– Quando diz jantar formal está se referindo ao fato de assunto ser trabalho?

– Sim, exato.

– Não se preocupe, não será, será apenas um jantar que eu tentarei fazer você relaxar e sair do estresse do trabalho e a preocupação com o fato das mortes.

Ta legal, ele me surpreendeu, por essa eu não esperava.

CADÊ A TEMARI?

– Bem, sim, então eu aceito.

– Ótimo, mando um carro vir te pegar as 19h? – Disse ele já se levantando.

– 20h, seria melhor..

– 20h então, até. – Disse me dando um beijo no rosto, e saindo.

Meu rosto queimou, perdi a fala, minhas pernas tremeram.

Ainda bem que ficou para 20h, assim teria uma hora a mais pra me preparar para isso.

-

Ai meu deus.

Eu não posso estar atrasada. E o telefone não está tocando.

Droga. Já são 17h e eu nem comecei a me arrumar ainda.

– Alô?

– Tenten?

– Temari?

– É, você me lig...

– POR QUÊ NÃO ATENDIA O CELULAR?

– Calma... Por quê eu estava trabalhando quem sabe?

– Ah, é, verdade, desculpa.

– Tenten, o que aconteceu, você está estranha.

– Tenho um encontro.

– Ah, só isso.. Espera aí, O QUÊ?

– Com o Neji.

– Tenten como..

– Vem aqui pra casa pra me ajudar a escolher a roupa que eu te explico.

– Ta, logo to aí.

Certo. Pelo menos eu ganho uma ajuda.

-

_**Ding-Dong**_

– A porta ta aberta Temari. – Meu deus, pelo menos já tomei meu banho.

– To entrando..

– Oi. – Eu disse. Acho que ela estranhou.

– Tenten... É.. Por que você está enrolada numa toalha com o cabelo preso e com .. uma pantufa?

– Ahn.. nem reparei na pantufa. – Disse tirando ela do pé e jogando longe.

– Certo, o jantar é formal?

– Não.

– Melhor, vai com qualquer roupa.

– Temari.

– Sério. Olha só, coloca a calça jeans, uma regata branca, o casaquinho de seda preta, e a sandália de salto preta, e ta uma gata ta? Olha só, eu to um pouco com pressa..

– Temari, vai visitar o Shikamaru? – Perguntei já colocando as peças que ela tinha me indicado.

– Não.

– Temari.

– Não vou.

– Temari. – Não é que as peças que ela falou combinaram? Gostei.

– E daí?

– Isso é um sim?

– Talvez.

– O que eu faço no meu cabelo hein? – Disse sentando na minha cama do lado dela, esperando uma resposta.

– Vira que eu arrumo. Dá a escova.

– Aqui. – Disse entregando.

– Valeu.

– O que você vai fazer?

– Um coque atrás, meio solto, vai ficar bom.

– Eu espero, já é 19h.

– Pois é, que hora vocês marcaram?

– 20h.

– Ta cedo então. Pronto, pode ver como ficou.

Perfeito.

Mesmo.

Ficou arrumado e ao mesmo tempo não muito sério.

Adorei.

– Temari, está perfeito.

– Obrigada, obrigada.

– Aliás, ainda ta cedo, mas acho que o senhor-eu-sou-tudo-de-bom, já chegou.

– Sério? – Me juntei a ela e olhei pela janela.

É verdade, e ele tinha uma Mercedes preta, último modelo, perfeita.

Não acredito que estou saindo com um cara desse nível.

Não que eu esteja interessada nele, nem nada disso, é só que..

– Vai lá.

– Lá aonde?

– Ele ta encostado no carro te esperando, vai lá.

– Mais a gente marcou 20h.

– Não faz mal vai. – Disse Temari me empurrando.

Resolvi ceder, não me faria mal ficar quase uma hora a mais na companhia dele. Pelo contrário, me faria, muito, muito bem.

Desci acompanhada de Temari, que me desejou boa sorte antes de ir ao encontro com Shikamaru, eles ainda se casam.

Fui para perto de Neji, ele estava lindo claro, com uma blusa social vermelha e uma calça jeans preta, que quebrava a seriedade do look.

– Boa noite Tenten – Disse me dando um beijo no rosto. Um dia eu ainda desmaio.

– Boa noite.

– Venha. – Ele disse, me segurando pela cintura e me guiando até o outro lado da Mercedes, onde abriu a porta pra mim.

– Bem, aonde vamos? – Perguntei depois que ele entrou e deu a partida no carro.

– Acho que você poderia escolher.

– Ah. – Por essa eu não esperava. – Bem, algo que seja agradável, e que não seja formal.

– Como uma pizzaria?

– Seria bom, o que você acha?

– Muito bom, conheço uma ótima.

E o papo se encerrou aí, até chegarmos na pizzaria, que pude perceber era muito organizada e bonita. Cheia de luzes, com um jardim completamente verde.

Quando ele estacionou, veio rapidamente abrir a porta, e oferecer uma mão para me ajudar a sair com carro, e eu claro, aceitei.

Antes de começarmos a ir na direção da entrada, ele apoiou o braço no carro, impossibilitando a minha passagem e se aproximou do meu ouvido.

– Espero que não tenha se importado por eu ter chego mais cedo.

– Nem um pouco. – Consegui soltar depois de muito esforço para recuperar o ar.

Então ele fez um gesto que eu não esperava.

Segurou minha mão, e me levou em direção da entrada.

E eu, comecei a sentir minhas pernas tremerem, essa noite iria prometer.

**_Continua._**

* * *

***o***

_O Próximo capítulo será melhor, mais elaborado. E também espero que seja mais longo._

**Obrigada a todo mundo que mandou reviews.**

Esse capítulo eu dedico a Naia-chan. Por estar fazendo compainha as minhas noites, e me distraindo um pouco, ou seja, fazendo ais ideias virem.

**Valeu Naia-sama o/**

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Sozinhos A Dois

**Sozinhos A Dois**

_Três_

Tenho que admitir que, o local realmente parecia apropriado.

Estamos quietos desde que a notícia bomba chegou até mim.

E de repente, o local não estava parecendo mais tão apropriado pra assim.

Não pra mim.

Que estava agora, do lado de fora da Pizzaria, sentada no meio-fio, com a maquiagem toda borrada, e com um mar sob os pés, que havia se formado por culpa das rápidas e nem um pouco inteligentes, lágrimas.

E claro, com um Neji ao meu lado tentando pedir desculpas.

-- Tenten, por favor.

-- Tudo bem Neji, eu já entendi.

-- Era necessário você saber.

Claro, pois afinal, é sempre necessário, o cara mais gostoso do pedaço dar bola pra você, te convidar pra sair, e te contar que o seu ex-marido, era um traficante e um criminoso genial.

Neji disse que, '' Tenten, seu planejou a morte dele, eles estavam planejando fugir para o Brasil com todo o dinheiro que eles tinham roubado, e deve admitir que era muito dinheiro. Ele ia te abandonar grávida, e fugir com mulheres, dinheiro e amigos.''

Simples não é? Qualquer um pensaria nisso.

É claro que não, aí eu lógico tentando entender a situação em que eu me encontrava, porém não estava tendo êxito nela, perguntei; '' Certo Neji, Veja bem, isso não faz sentido ok? E como você conseguiu inventar isso tudo?''

E ele, com outra resposta completamente brilhante e bem elaborada. Ou real, me diz: '' Ele me falou, e se matou na minha frente. Disse ainda, que ia dar um jeito de colocar a culpa em mim, e adivinha só? Ele conseguiu. Tenten, me escuta, seu marido era perigoso. Agora, eu estou na mira policial, falta apenas um passo para eles descobrirem uma coisa que eu fiz, mas que eu realmente não fiz. Pelo contrário, eu estava do lado do seu irmão e ...''

Bem, ele continuou falando, eu não prestei atenção, pois vim correndo para o lado de fora, chorar.

E me encontro nessa situação, bem agora.

-- Neji, e se você estiver mentindo?

-- Você tem todo o direito de achar isso, mas não acha.

-- E como você sabe que eu não acho isso?

-- Simples, ainda não fez a pergunta mais básica.

-- E qual é ela?

-- Por que me trouxe para jantar, só para me contar isso e me fazer sofrer em público.

-- Tudo bem, por que me trouxe para jantar e me fazer sofrer em público.

Ele deu um suspiro pesado.

-- Por que eu não queria ver você sofrendo.

-- Ah, sim, claro que é isso, por que agora isso não está acontecendo não é mesmo?

-- Eu queria te distrair, juro, mas preciso da sua ajuda, por isso precisei te contar, eu tentei te poupar o máximo disso, você não chega ter uma noção do quanto, faz dois meses que isso aconteceu, e há dois meses o seu irmão quer te contar isso.

-- Ajuda?

-- Sim.

-- Diga.

-- Promete ajudar.

-- Não prometo nada, não pra você.

-- Ta. Ajude a provar minha inocência.

-- Como?

-- Eu precisaria, primeiro de tudo ficar escondido, e a sua casa seria perfeita pra isso.

-- Só?

-- Não, eu precisaria que me respondesse umas perguntas claro, básicas.

-- E aí está o seu lado detetive entrando em ação.

Não consegui evitar rir. Um sorriso no meio de lágrimas, é frustrante.

-- Pelo menos consegui te fazer sorrir, você fica mais bela ainda sorrindo.

Ele praticamente sussurrou a segunda frase, porém eu estava ao seu lado e a ouvi bem, mas também não perguntei nada, guardei a dúvida pra mim.

-- E quando você iria lá pra minha casa?

-- Hoje, agora?

-- QUÊ?

Ta, eu gritei sim.

-- Ah, ta tudo bem, só que a casa ta toda bagunçada..

-- Não me importo, a não ser que você não queira a minha companhia.

Gelei. Ele tava falando no meu ouvido de novo.

-- C-claro que eu quero. Que idéia Neji.

-- Ótimo, podemos ir então? Vejo que já melhorou, não está mais chorando.

Ótima hora que eu fui parar de chorar.

Não sei, algo me impulsionava a acreditar nele.

Algo que com certeza não tinha haver com a aparência dele.

Pelo menos eu esperava.

É só que..

Foram tantas as vezes que meu marido chegava em casa com perfume de mulher.

Foram tantas as vezes, que ele nem chegava em casa.

Viajava sem nem me avisar.

Sumia por uma semana.

Agora vocês se perguntam, por que eu ainda estava casada com ele.

Por que eu estava grávida, e não tinha contado pra ele.

E claro, eu já desconfiava que ele escondia coisas de mim, mas eu conhecia o pessoal que ele andava, pelo menos eu achava que conhecia, até hoje.

Meu deus, o que a Temari vai dizer disso?

Não to nem aí, ela vai se importar somente com a parte:

O Neji ta indo praticamente morar com você, e é isso que importa.

E querem saber, é o que eu vou fazer.

-

Na minha casa, tudo estava se saindo normalmente...

-- Certo, ele viajava muito?

Para alguém que está morando temporariamente com um detetive.

-- Neji, você já me perguntou umas 50 coisas diferentes, por hoje deu, por favor, já é quase meia noite. -- Disse me levantando e indo em direção a escada que dava pros quartos.

Eu _estava _indo.

Ele segurou o meu braço.

Apertou ele.

Praticamente me jogou contra a parede.

Aproximou-se e falou no meu ouvido.

-- Não acha que está cedo pra dormir?

Arrepiei. Juro que um dia eu ainda morro se ele continuar falando no meu ouvido.

Se Temari estivesse aqui agora, ela diria:

'' -- Tenten, você está com uma camisola de seda preta, curta, e não quer que o cara deseje você? Francamente, e mais, é o Hyuuga. Pega ele.''

Certo, eu sei disso por que ela praticamente me fez simular isso um dia qualquer desses em que se alguém não a conhecesse juraria que ela estava bêbada.

E sabem, as vezes ela tem razão.

Perder o juízo, ou simplesmente mandar ele dar uma volta de vez em quando não faz mal pra ninguém.

E é isso que eu vou fazer agora.

Adeus juízo.

Adeus o pouco de sanidade que ainda me resta.

-- Você tem alguma idéia melhor do que ir dormir? -- Disse enlaçando o pescoço dele.

Ta legal, eu não achei que a sanidade iria realmente me abandonar.

-- Na verdade sim. Aonde é o seu quarto? -- Ele afirmou e perguntou me abraçando e começando a beijar o meu pescoço, depois passando para os lábios que já estavam ofegando.

-- Sobe a escada, a primeira porta a direita.

Ele praticamente me carregou escada acima, e a última coisa que é de necessidade saber agora, é que a porta do meu quarto foi trancada.

-

Sou forçada a abrir os olhos para tentar descobrir de onde veio a claridade que me obrigou a acordar.

Da janela.

Também aproveito e olho para o lado para encontrar duas pérolas que estavam focadas em minha face.

Neji já havia acordado e estava me acariciando.

A essa hora pra mim, a luz nem era mais por causa da janela, e sim por causa do paraíso.

-- Bom dia princesa.

Foi a única coisa que eu ouvi, e também não pude responder.

Minha boca foi calada pela dele, que por acaso o último já estava me envolvendo com os seus braços, muito mais do que eu esperava, musculosos.

E com isso conclui-se que.

Estou aqui na minha casa, sozinha a dois, já que Neji está comigo.

Uma compania muito nada mal.

Eu amei mandar minha sanidade ir passear.

Ela com certeza vai mais vezes.

A Temari estava certa, uma vez na vida. Isso vai para o livro dos recordes.

Eu dormi com um cara que disse na noite passada que o meu marido era um assassino.

E eu amei muito tudo isso.

O meu dia vai ser longo. E eu nem me importo.

* * *

40 Reviews e eu posto o quarto capítulo certo?

:*

Espero que gostem.


	5. Instantâneo

**Instantâneo**

_Quatro_

Algo me obrigava a acordar pelo jeito o dia chegou rápido, parece que eu nem dormi, apenas... Fechei os olhos. E agora, já tenho que abri-los novamente. Luz. Era isso. Isso estava me forçando a abrir os olhos, eu nunca deixo a cortina aberta. E isso estava me chateando. Abri os olhos lentamente, talvez seja culpa da claridade que não me deixa abri-los mais rapidamente. Porém, a primeira coisa a que eu dirigi meus olhos quando finalmente os mesmos se abriram, não foi para a fonte de claridade, depois do que eu vi, ela já nem me importava mais. Meu Deus, eu realmente mandei a minha sanidade embora. Neji. Cama. MINHA cama. Meu quarto. De baixo do meu lençol e somente isso. Não entrarei em mais detalhes, acho que eu vou morrer. Ou, esperai talvez eu já tenha morrido e tenha ido para o céu, é claro. Só pode ser isso. Isso explica tudo, desde ter um Deus grego deitado envolvendo a minha cintura, até a luz. Como eu não pensei nisso antes... Meio improvável. Me viro para poder observar melhor a criatura que esta me envolvendo. E também me encarando. Ai caramba, acordei ele. Droga. Vou tentar parecer normal, o que na minha situação parece um pouco impossível, já que eu dormi com o homem mais perfeito do mundo, porém é o mesmo homem que disse pra mim na noite anterior que o meu marido (ex agora) era o assassino procurado pela polícia, e que agora a polícia acha que o Neji é o assassino, e que o meu ex-marido, se matou. Acha isso loucura? Vou te dizer o que é mais loucura que isso. Eu acreditei nele. Pois é, eu acreditei num homem, que a pouco tempo atrás, eu nem se quer conhecia. Acreditei no homem que na noite anterior me fez chorar, mesmo que sem querer, acreditei no homem que me consolou, acreditei no homem que agora está morando na minha casa, que está servindo de esconderijo pra ele. E eu dormi com ele. E foi agradável. Ontem eu agradecia que a minha sanidade tenha ido embora, hoje, eu já não tenho mais tanta certeza se é isso mesmo que eu quero. Também encarei ele.

- Tudo bem com você Tenten? – Nem bom dia ele me deu, talvez tenha percebido que tem algo errado. Mas não tem nada errado. Estou confusa. Acho que vou tomar um banho.

- Sim, tudo sim, e você? – Perguntei me sentando na cama, e obviamente, me livrando dos fortes braços que me cercavam.

- Também. Você está estranha Tenten. – Ele não parava de me encarar, e isso estava ficando desconfortável.

- Não, eu não estou.

- Está sim.

- Droga Neji. – Me levantei bruscamente. – É claro que eu não estou bem, eu dormi com um homem que eu nem se quer conheço direito, quem me garante que não foi você que matou o meu marido, e agora quer me matar também? – Talvez eu tenha exagerado, ele ficou perplexo, porém logo colocou um sorriso no rosto. Um belo sorriso por sinal, que transmitia calma.

- Você tem razão. – Ele disse. Achei uma pena as palavras dele não acompanharem a mesma calma que o seu sorriso. – Ninguém te garante. – Ele se levantou, e está vindo na minha direção, me viro, ficando de frente para a janela.

- Então você matou o meu marido? – Perguntei com lágrimas nos olhos.

- É claro que não. – Escutei algo sussurrar isso em meu ouvido, uma voz grossa, e ao mesmo tempo calma e confortante, juntamente, com braços que me enlaçavam pela cintura e me viravam para encarar seus belos orbes perolados. – Eu apenas tentei de acalmar. – Em meio de cada palavra, um beijo em meu pescoço, o que fez com que eu involuntariamente envolvesse seu pescoço. – Mas, se não consegui, e se te incomoda que eu fique na sua casa, vou me retirar imediatamente. – Então ele parou o que estava fazendo, parou de me abraçar, e me encarou. Somente eu estava segurando ele.

- Não. Não quero que você vá. Por favor. – Tentei. – Eu apenas fiquei confusa, me de um tempo para me acostumar com isso.

- Tudo bem. Vá tomar um banho, eu faço isso no outro quarto. – Ele disse enquanto me guiava até a porta do banheiro.

- Certo. – Foi tudo que eu consegui dizer.

Entrei no banheiro, liguei o chuveiro, e deixei a água correr, ela faria seu trabalho. Tudo que eu consegui pensar na hora foi que talvez minha reação tenha sido instantânea demais.

-

Saí do banho, completamente vestida para o trabalho, afinal, Shikamaru me espera.

Quando saí do banheiro encontrei meu quarto perfeitamente em ordem, se Neji queria me agradar, com certeza estava conseguindo. O meu quarto tinha uma pequena bagunça que fora acumulada durante toda a semana. Desci para sala, que também estava impecável, e quando chego na cozinha encontro um café-da-manhã maravilhoso, com direito a panquecas, frutas, e Neji Hyuuga.

- Consegui? – Perguntou-me.

- Depende o que você queria. – Respondi enquanto me sentava.

- Imagino que a sua calma, e te agradar. – Ele disse enquanto me servia café, e fazia gestos para me perguntar se eu queria panquecas. – Então, consegui?

- Sim, com certeza. – Respondi, aceitando as panquecas. – Neji... – Comecei, porém, não sabia como acabar. – Me desculpe por antes.

- Já desculpei. – Ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

- Não, eu sei que você não me perdoou ainda, Neji, eu errei, você está fazendo de tudo para me agradar, e tudo o que eu faço é te desagradar, e dizer que você é um mentiroso, desculpa mesmo, eu não quis dizer aquilo. – Minha vez de abaixar a cabeça.

- Você tem razão, você fez tudo isso. – Dito isso, ele parou para levantar minha cabeça, olhar nos meus olhos, e realizar um ato inesperado. Rir.

- Nossa, obrigado, agora eu vejo como isso importa pra você. – Eu disse fingindo irritação.

- Brincadeira, bom pelo menos em parte é brincadeira, mas sim, você já está perdoada.

A única coisa que eu consegui fazer foi sorrir. E enquanto eu fazia isso eu me lembrava de uma coisa: Shikamaru.

- Ah! Droga, eu to atrasada, Neji olha eu sei que é 10h30 ainda, mais eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

- Não tem problema, eu também vou sair.

Ele vai sair? Essa me deixou curiosa, mas guardei pra mim a curiosidade.

- Certo, tchau. – Me despedi enquanto minha mão ia ao alcance da chave do meu carro. Mas ele me impediu.

- Eu te levo. E te busco. É só você me dizer que hora você sai do trabalho.

E sorriu.

Simplesmente isso. Inacreditável como ele conseguia sorrir pra mim depois de eu tê-lo chamado de mentiroso.

- Tudo bem, você pode me levar, eu deixo. – Brinquei. – Quanto ao meu horário de saída, eu não tenho um definido faz tempo sabia? Mas bom, ficarei feliz se você estiver lá às 17h.

- Tudo bem, vamos. – Ele disse enquanto, já do lado de fora da casa, ele abria a porta do carro pra mim.

Quinze minutos depois estávamos parados na frente da empresa do New York Times.

- Obrigada Neji, mesmo. Até depois. – Disse abrindo a porta do carro, até que ele me puxa e me beija. Um beijo calmo, que indicava que eu realmente havia sido perdoada. Ou isso, ou ele realmente sabia fazer qualquer mulher acreditar em qualquer coisa. Eu, claro, devolvi o beijo.

- Estarei aqui às 17h. – Ele falou, depois que finalmente me soltou. – Tenten?

- Sim? – Me virei pra ele novamente, já fora do carro.

- Eu te amo. – Disso isso ele deu a partida na Mercedes, e me deixou estática.

-

Bom, antes de ir na minha sala, eu decidi ir na sala do Shikamaru, pedir desculpas pelo atraso, mas bem, depois do que eu vi, cheguei a conclusão de que ele nem se importou, muito pelo contrário.

- Gente, desculpa. – Eu tentei. – Mas como eu ia saber que vocês estavam se amassando?

- Tudo bem Tenten, na verdade eu vim aqui falar com você mesmo. – Disse Temari, já se levantando do sofá, e tentando parecer gente.

- É isso mesmo, mas como você não estava trabalhando... – Começou Shikamaru.

- Vocês começaram a se agarrar, sim eu já entendi isso.

- E você atrapalhou tudo. – Meio que completou Temari. – Vem vamos para a sua sala, preciso conversar com você. Ahn, Shikamaru depois eu passo aqui pra me despedir ta?

- Sem problemas Temari, e Tenten, quero ver você trabalhando depois.

- Sim claro, quando a Temari voltar aqui pra vocês acabarem de se agarrar eu começo a trabalhar ta? – Eu disse e imediatamente sai correndo em direção a minha sala, com Temari me seguindo.

Faz tempo que eu não entro na minha sala. Bom, pelo menos ela é confortável. E não tem ninguém se agarrando aqui.

- Bem, o que você queria me falar Temari? – Comecei, enquanto nós duas nos sentávamos.

- Meu irmão está na cidade.

- Sim, e daí? – Passei a observar a pilha de informações que me esperava, eu não entendia por que eu precisava ler tudo aquilo para escrever uma coluna. Esperai, o que ela disse? – Seu irmão? Qual?

- Adivinha. – Ela disse com um sorriso no rosto. Um sorriso malicioso demais pro meu gosto.

- Hm, não faço idéia Temari, como eu posso saber? – Na verdade eu sabia sim, ela só ta me contando isso por que eu dormi com o irmão dela uma vez.

- Gaara. – O sorriso dela aumentou mais ainda.

- Ta, e daí? Como se eu me importasse com isso. – E a verdade era que eu me importava. O irmão dela era um baita de um gostosão, eu nunca vi nenhum outro homem como ele, talvez e muito exceto, Neji Hyuuga, o advogado e detetive gostosão.

- Sei, Tenten, você dormiu com ele, e eu sei que você ta toda feliz aí dentro.

- Temari, sinto te desapontar, eu dormi com o seu irmão quando eu tinha quinze anos de idade e nenhum juízo. – E isso era verdade.

- Mesmo assim, achei que gostaria de saber, além do mais ele quer se encontrar com você. – Cuspi todo o café que eu estava tomando. Como? Ele não podia.

- Não posso. – Ela ficou perplexa, e não é pra menos.

- Tenten, olha, eu sei que você perdeu o marido, um filho, mais ta na hora de dar a volta por cima né amiga? – Ai meu deus, como eu conto pra ela?

- Não é por isso. Já superei isso.

- Então o que é?

- Não sei como começar...

- A maneira mais direta é sempre a melhor. – Ela disse dando um gole no café, e em seguida pegando um biscoito de chocolate.

- Tudo bem, só cuida pra não se afogar. – Bem, depois ela que não diga que eu não avisei. – Dormi com o Neji essa noite.

Droga, eu disse que era pra ela cuidar pra não afogar.

- Calma Temari, bota pra fora. – Era o que me faltava.

- Por que não me contou antes?

- Claro, quando eu ia fazer isso?

- Ontem a noite.

- Como eu ia saber que eu ia acabar na cama com ele? Eu achei que seria apenas um jantar, mas não, eu dormi com ele, e deixei ele usar minha casa como esconderijo. – É, acho que agora ela acredita.

- Ai Meu Deus, Tenten, podia ter me ligado depois. – As vezes ela não pensa.

- Claro, eu ia te ligar e dizer '' Oi? Temari? Olha só eu acabei de transar com o advogado gostosão ta? Amanhã eu te conto os detalhes.'' É óbvio que não né?

- Ta, tudo bem, o que eu digo para o Gaara?

- Sei lá, eu saio com ele, apenas como amiga, eu saio. – Eu precisava me distrair um pouco, e até mesmo, o Neji precisa saber que eu tenho meus 'amigos'.

- Tudo bem, ah, vou almoçar com você, quero detalhes.

- Certo, acho que o papo acabou, eu tenho muito trabalho, e eu acho que o Shikamaru está te esperando. – Eu disse enquanto a acompanhava até a porta da sala. – Temari, por favor, peça para a secretária me trazer uma aspirina?

- Peço fazer o quê.

- Sua gentileza me comove amiga, obrigada. – Disse depois de já ter fechado a porta, e sentado na minha cadeira, espero que nada me incomode agora, a não ser é claro, a secretária com aquela voz irritante dizendo que a minha aspirina está ' aqui', afinal, tenho muito trabalho, um almoço muito longo, e uma tarde mais longa ainda.

* * *

**Demorei? Mas volteei.**

Mais um capítulo postado, e eu espero que vocês gostem :D

E Reviews Certo?

*:


	6. O Outro Lado

**_Naruto_ não me pertence, _New York Times_ não me pertence, _Don Peppone_ não me pertence. Nada me pertence. **

**Só a ideia maluca da fanfic.**

**Isso me pertence.**

**O Outro Lado**

_Cinco_

'' _Um assunto muito comum hoje em dia é o roubo. E sim, minha coluna está decaindo, mas meu chefe não está nem aí, ele quer mais é se agarrar com a minha melhor amiga, por isso, nem chega a ler isso aqui, e a prova disso, é que você agora, está lendo isso, se ele tivesse revistado minha coluna dessa semana, isso não teria saído. Não mesmo. Nunca. Mas isso não importa, o assunto é roubo, e isso é coisa séria, existem vários tipos de roubo, o que está acontecendo comigo agora é do tipo. Vida. Roubaram minha vida, e sim, eu a quero de volta e é o que eu vou tentar recuperar agora, então, até a próxima coluna, e cuidado.''_

É claro que isso não é uma coluna de verdade. E é claro que ela vai estar no NYT até sexta. É verdade tudo que eu escrevi aí. Ninguém revisa ela mesmo.

Bom, já quase meio-dia, Temari está me esperando no _Don Peppone,_ local que foi marcado para nos encontrarmos via mensagens de texto pelo celular.

Salvo o arquivo, mando para o e-mail de Shikamaru, desligo o computador e saio da minha sala.

Passo pela sala de Shikamaru, e descubro que Temari o cansou esta manhã, já que ele está dormindo no seu sofá. Não ousei chamá-lo, sabe-se lá o que esse doido vai fazer comigo. Preciso do emprego.

Na verdade, eu não preciso do emprego não. Preciso é me ocupar.

Dou bom dia a secretária, que digitava freneticamente e me respondeu vaziamente, sem nem mesmo me olhar.

Como estava sem carro, já que o Hyuuga havia me prometido caronas, iria com Temari até o local marcado, e ela como sempre já estava lá me esperando.

– Bom dia Tenten. – Ela respondeu pela janela de seu Fusca. Sim, Temari tinha um Fusca, e não se desfazia dele por nada desse mundo. A não ser talvez, Shikamaru.

– Bom dia _novamente_ Temari, como foi com Shikamaru hoje? Ah não, não responda. – Disse entrando no carro. – Eu sei a resposta, foi bom não foi? Pelo menos para o Shikamaru foi, quando passei em frente a sala dele, ele estava dormindo em cima do sofá.

Claro, que ela sendo Temari, não iria deixar barato.

– Olha que fala senhora-eu-dormi-com-o-advogado-gostosão.

– E se você espera descobrir algo mais do que isso hoje, está muito enganada minha cara amiga.

Já havíamos chego, a agora estávamos procurando uma mesa. O restaurante italiano, ficava a pouco mais de 7 quadras do New York Times.

– Sei, tudo bem então, não espere descobrir mais sobre o Shikamaru e eu. Acho que aquela mesa ali está boa. Vamos.

Sim, e realmente estava, conseguíamos ver quem entrava e saia do restaurante, e também todas a s outras mesas.

– Ótima escolha de lugar Temari. Adorei.

– Que bom. – Me respondeu ela sorridente. – E aí, preparada para o encontro com o meu irmão?

– Gaara? Nem pensei mais nisso. Não sei se estou preparada, talvez não, faz muito tempo. – Respondi enquanto examinava o cardápio.

– É bom que esteja, por que ele está vindo aí.

– Quê? – Levantei meu olhar do cardápio, e percebi que era verdade, Gaara, com o seu maravilhoso corpo de Deus, estava vindo na direção de nossa mesa, como sempre bem vestido e pelo jeito, bem acompanhado. Estava na companhia de uma loira, que parecia ter nossa idade, ela tinha cabelos, olhos e corpo perfeitos. Não é difícil imaginar o por quê de Gaara ter começado a sair com ela.

– Tenten, quanto tempo, vejo que realmente mudou, pelo menos fisicamente.

Pronto. Começou. Não tem como ficar pior, não tem mesmo, e a loira ao seu lado apenas sorria.

– Pois é, e vejo que o seu físico também mudou, mas pelo jeito a mente continua igual.

– Tenten. – Me repreendeu Temari.

– Pelo jeito as duas não estão me reconhecendo. – Por fim disse a loira, nos interrompendo da nossa ' briga'.

– Claro que sim! – Tentou Temari.

– Claro que não. – Eu disse. – Desculpe pela sinceridade, seu rosto me é familiar, mas não me lembro da onde.

– Ino. – Disse a loira, já puxando uma cadeira e se sentando na mesa conosco. O mesmo fez Gaara, depois que a loira lhe lançou um olhar que dizia exatamente o que o ruivo deveria fazer.

– Ino? – Perguntou Temari.

– Ino Yamanaka? – Perguntei, completando a pergunta de minha amiga.

– Sim, faz tempo não é mesmo?

– E como! – Afirmei feliz, por finalmente ter reencontrado minha amiga de infância.

Conheci Ino quando ainda íamos no Jardim de Infância. Ela era muito diferente.

Era mais gordinha, tinha os cabelos encaracolados e curtos, hoje, encontrei uma Ino totalmente diferente na minha frente. Uma Ino esbelta, com longos cabelos lisos.

– Você mudou Ino. Era gordinha no Jardim de Infância. – Soltou Temari, e eu logo a lancei um olhar.

– Sempre sincera Temari. – E riu.

– Eu sei que o papo está muito bom, mas as moças não estão com fome? – Perguntou o único homem presente na mesa.

– Na verdade, viemos aqui mais para conversar não é mesmo Tenten? Mas sim, estamos com fome.

Vi algo que eu não gostaria de ter visto.

– Então estamos atrapalhando algo? Se quiser, podemos nos retirar. - Disse Ino.

– É verdade, não foi a intenção. – Concordou Gaara.

Não acredito. Sasuke, Neji, e um homem que eu não conhecia entrando no restaurante neste momento.

O homem, para mim, desconhecido, aparentava ter a idade de seus dois acompanhantes, ele carregava uma maleta preta, parecida com aquelas dos filmes policiais, as quais sempre tinha dinheiro dentro.

Eles se sentaram um uma mesa não muito distante da qual eu Mem encontrava, mas também não muito perto, o que por um lado foi bom. Sasuke sentou de frente pra mim, e no instante em que nossos olhares se cruzaram, deixei de enxergar Sasuke, para passar a apreciar as costas de Neji. O outro homem se sentou na ponta da mesa. No mesmo instante, me retirei para o banheiro, com medo de que Sasuke mencionasse meu nome a Neji.

– Com licença. – Disse me levantando.

– Aonde você vai? – Questionou Temari.

– Ao banheiro. – E sem esperar uma resposta, me retirei.

No banheiro, lavei meu rosto, tentando não acreditar no que eu vira.

Realmente, sempre que eu acho que o meu dia não pode piorar, sempre tem um jeito pra ele ficar pior. Droga.

Vou ligar pra ele. É isso. Só espero que Sasuke não tenha dito nada pra ele. É meu único desejo no momento. Ou não. Eu também gostaria muito de um buraco pra me enfiar agora.

_Alô? – _Escutei a voz dele do outro lado.

_Neji? É Tenten._ – Respondi ao seu pedido, tentando manter firmeza na voz.

_Sim, só um minuto._ – O telefone ficou mudo por pouco menos de um minuto. – _Desculpe-me o lugar que eu estava tinha muito barulho, como você está, aconteceu algo para me ligar?_

_Não, na verdade eu só.. Só queria saber como você estava. É o meu horário de almoço agora._

_Ah._ – Parece que eu senti magoa na voz dele? Não, deve ser coisa da minha cabeça. – _Estou bem sim Tenten, mas era só isso?_

_Na verdade não. _– Ótimo, eu tinha que dizer isso. – _Neji, onde você está?_

E o telefone ficou mudou por mais alguns segundos. E quando veio a tão esperada resposta, descobri que ela não era o que eu estava esperando ouvir.

_Por quê?_

_Como assim por quê? Eu só quero saber, se você não pode me dizer tudo bem. _– Mas na verdade, não estava tudo bem, nada estava bem.

_Tenten, eu lhe disse que eu ia sair hoje, e não lhe disse aonde eu iria, por que você não perguntou._

_Certo agora eu estou perguntando, aonde você está?_

_Tenten. – _Ele começou. - _Estou um pouco ocupado agora, podemos conversar sobre isso mais tarde? Estou com um amigo aqui no meu escritório agora e ele realmente já está começando a ficar impaciente._

Era demais pra mim suportar isso.

_Com __**um**__ amigo, no seu __**escritório**__? Tem certeza Neji?_

_Claro, por que está duvidando de mim?_

_Por que eu estou almoçando no mesmo restaurante que você Neji. _– Por um momento achei que não deveria continuar, mas não foi o que eu fiz. – _Temari me convidou para almoçar, e eu aceitei o convite e viemos ao Don Peppone. Sasuke está com você, e tem mais um homem que eu desconheço junto._

_Tenten eu.._ – Ele começou mas sua voz foi sumindo. _– Tenten, aonde você está?_

_No banheiro. Por?_

_Vá até a sua mesa, te encontro lá. _

E desligou.

Tudo que restava era obedecê-lo.

Fui até a mesa, e Temari me olhou interrogativa, o qual eu respondi com um ' Mais tarde, por favor'.

Passados alguns minutos com um Gaara diferente, uma Ino risonha e uma Temari tagarela, Tenten se animou um pouco, e até pôs para fora um sorriso singelo.

Até que Neji foi até a mesa.

– Boa tarde a todos. – Cumprimentou educadamente, e veio em minha direção. – Tenten. – Me beijou. – Posso falar com você um minuto? Se seus amigos me permitirem, claro.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Sabia que deveria ir com ele. Mas não sabia o que fazer. Não depois de tudo que aconteceu. Eu saberia como agir quando estaria a sós com ele. Não mesmo.

– Claro. – Disse Temari prontamente, e me olhou com um sorriso.

– Só nos devolva ela depois. – Ino pediu.

– Você é Neji Hyuuga? – Perguntou Gaara. Certo isso não era o que eu esperava. Tá certo que Neji é famoso, mas mesmo assim. O Gaara é tão desligado de tudo.

– Sim, e você é? – Neji perguntou cauteloso.

– Gaara no Sabaku. Amigo de infância de Tenten. – E estendeu a Mao para cumprimentar Neji.

– Prazer. – Respondeu-lhe Neji, fazendo o mesmo gesto que fez o ruivo. – Agora, com licença, tenho um assunto para tratar com Tenten.

-

Do lado de fora do restaurante, Neji parou de me guiar e apenas me olhou.

Resolvi começar, mesmo não tendo muita certeza de como fazê-lo.

– Por que mentiu pra mim?

– Por que. Boa pergunta. Você me pegou. Não sei.

– Como não sabe Neji. COMO NÃO SABE?

Cheguei ao ponto de gritar.

– Não sei. – Ele respondeu enquanto se encostava a sua Mercedes preta que estava estacionada em um lugar estratégico, perto da entrada do restaurante italiano. – Talvez por que se você soubesse que o homem que estava comigo, Naruto Uzumaki, é um dos suspeitos de ser parceiro de seu marido, você quisesse tirar a história a limpo, estou certo?

Tudo bem. O Hyuuga tinha um grande poder de me fazer achar que ele era o maior mentiroso do mundo, e no momento seguinte estar com a razão, e daí, de repente eu paro de acreditar que ele era um mentiroso. Incrível.

– É está certo. E então? – Disse me encostando na Mercedes como ele tinha feito momentos antes.

– Então o quê? – Ele me perguntou curioso.

– Ele é? Um dos suspeitos, quero dizer.

– Sim, ele é.

– Ótimo. – Disse enquanto me desencostava do carro, e ia na direção da escada que levava a entrada do restaurante.

– Está brava comigo? – Ele perguntou.

Essa pergunta era uma piada.

Parei. Me virei pra ele, e o encarei enquanto ele se aproximava de mim.

– É impossível ficar brava com você Neji.

Então ele me beijou. E depois do beijo perguntou quem eram os meus amigos.

– Temari, a loira de cabelos curtos é minha melhor amiga, e tem um casinho com o meu chefe, estudei com ela desde o Jardim de Infância, a outra loira também é minha amiga, só que fazia muito tempo que não nos encontrávamos, ela estudou comigo e com a Temari.

– Hm, e o ruivo? Por que não falou dele?

– Por que ele não é importante. – Falei envolvendo o pescoço de Neji.

– Mesmo assim, me diga quem é ele. – Pediu. E adivinhem? Eu cedi.

– Ele é irmão da Temari, e digamos que no passado eu tive um casinho com ele, se é que você me entende.

– Sei por isso você não queria falar dele certo?

– Talvez.

– Talvez?

– Sim, talvez, não é melhor entrarmos? Naruto deve estar te esperando, e diga que eu mandei um abraço pro Sasuke, e Neji me desculpa por ter te tirado de lá, eu não sabia que você estava...

– Aqueles não são seus amigos?

Ele perguntou me interrompendo.

Sim, eram eles. Ino gritando como uma louca, Gaara tentando fazer a loira calar a boca e Temari na frente correndo em direção ao seu carro com a mão na boca.

– Vou ver o que está acontecendo, até mais Neji. ­– Beijei-lhe o rosto e saí.

– Me ligue que eu te busco mais tarde, até.

Saí correndo em direção à Temari, para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Quando cheguei perto de seu fusca, ela estava prestes a dar a partida no carro, quando viu que eu estava ao seu lado, _gentilmente _pediu;

– TENTEN DIRIGE ESSE CARRO PELO AMOR DE DEUS.

– Obrigada por ser tão gentil Temari, o que ouve? – Perguntei, tentando receber uma resposta satisfatória. O que por acaso não foi o que eu recebi.

– Pro hospital, vai pro hospital depressa, não estou me sentindo muito bem.

– Ai que ótimo, era o que me faltava. – Tentei dar a partida no carro algumas vezes, e na quarta vez, o fusca de Temari, finalmente pegou, e então fui à direção do Lenox Hill.

Quando chegamos, ajudei Temari até chegarmos na recepção.

Uma atendente perguntou.

– Em que posso ser útil?

– Ela não está se sentindo muito bem..

– Sim, o que ela tem?

– Temari? – Perguntei. – Essa você responde, eu não faço ideia do que você tem.

– Não sei, quando comecei a almoçar senti um enjôo muito grande e agora estou tonta também e...

– Está grávida? – Perguntou a atendente. Olhei rapidamente para Temari, grávida, ela... Será?

– Não faço ideia. – Temari respondeu corando um pouco. O que não era nada típico dela.

– Tudo bem, vamos encaminha - lá para a sala de ultrassom e logo o Doutor Naruto.

Estranhei a coincidência de nomes, mas nem dei bola no momento, guardei minha dúvida para depois, Neji com certeza saberia a resposta pra a minha dúvida. Vou me preocupar agora com Temari.

– Quem irá acompanha - lá? - Perguntou ainda a mulher que trabalhava na recepção.

Olhei para Temari. Ela estava olhando pra mim.

– Pode me acompanhar? – Claro que eu poderia.

– Claro Temari.

– Ótimo, preencham essas fichas, enquanto eu chamo o médico.

-

Quando saímos do hospital, e eu liguei o carro, quero dizer o fusca de Temari, e claro, daqui a pouco vou começar a fazer mil perguntas para ela, afinal estou tão enrolada quanto um carretel.

– Você nem desconfiava que estava grávida? – Perguntei pela centésima vez, sem obter uma resposta.

Temari estava ocupada demais olhando para fora da janela.

– Pronto Temari chegamos, você quer que eu entre com você ou está tudo bem se eu voltar para o New York Times? É que já são 14h42, Shikamaru vai me matar se eu não estiver lá, mesmo que eu já tenha terminado a coluna dessa semana...

– Está tudo bem Tenten, pode ir.

– Mesmo? – Insisti.

– Mesmo. – Ela me respondeu apreensiva.

– O filho é dele não é? – Ela não me respondeu. – Temari, me responda.

– É, só pode ser. Tenten, vá trabalhar, e se puder me fazer um favor..

– Claro. – Respondi prontamente.

– Avise à ele, Shikamaru quero dizer, que eu preciso conversar com ele.

– Tudo bem, eu já vou indo... Se não ele me mata.

E deixei ela ali.

Chamei um táxi, e cheguei ao NYT rapidamente, peguei um elevador vazio, e quando cheguei ao meu andar, encontrei a secretária, Hannah preocupada, resolvi perguntar que havia acontecido, mas claro, depois de perguntar se Shikamaru estava ocupado.

– Hannah? Shikamaru está em reunião? Por que você está tão apreensiva? – Tentei acalma – lá buscando um copo de água e oferecendo para ela.

– Tenten, Shikamaru foi seqüestrado.

**Continua.**

* * *

**Fofuxos, a Hamii voltou :3**

Sim, fazia tempo, i know.

Capítulo mega grandão pra vocês (:

O capítulo era pra ser maior ainda *O*

Mas eu resolvi parar em uma parte, um pouco...curiosa. (?)

* * *

_Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando a fanfic desde o começo, e também aqueles que começaram a acompanhar a pouco tempo._

_E obrigada as leitoras novas =3_

* * *

**Reviews =#**

* * *


	7. Amor Barato

**Amor Barato**

_Seis_

-

– O quê? Shikamaru? Seqüestrado? Tem certeza disso Hannah? – Perguntei ficando gradualmente desesperada, enquanto mais e mais pessoas que trabalhavam no mesmo andar que eu, foram se aglomerando ao redor da mesa de Hannah para perguntar se o que ouviram era realmente verdade. – Já olharam a sala dele?

– Não, ligaram dizendo que Shikamaru não voltaria a trabalhar hoje depois do almoço, e também dizendo que logo ligariam novamente para pedir alguma coisa, que eu não entendi direito, ai meu Deus, eu estava tão nervosa Tenten, mesmo, me desculpa. – Disse a moça, dava pra perceber que o nervosismo dela era real, lágrimas já corriam de seus olhos.

– Hannah, eu vou até a sala de Shikamaru, não deixe ninguém mais ir pra lá certo? E se ligarem de novo, passe o telefone pra mim. – Pedi à secretária. Espero que o nervosismo dela, não atrapalhe isso.

Enquanto eu caminhava apressadamente na direção da sala do meu chefe eu ouvia comentários de todos os tipos.

– Será que é verdade? – Disse uma moça jovem, pelo jeito eles tinham arranjada uma estagiária nova esse mês.

– Não sei, por que alguém iria querer seqüestrar ele? – Disse um senhor, ele era um funcionário antigo aqui na redação, mas ninguém ousava despedi-lo, caso contrário ele viria com quatro pedras nas mãos. – Ele só dorme! – O velho completou, mas, _hello_ senhor, Shikamaru pode até dormir quase sempre em serviço, ou melhor, quando a Temari não está aqui na redação, mas ele continua sendo o nosso chefe. Tive vontade de dizer isso na cara dele, mas não disse. Sabe-se lá quantas pedras ele trouxe hoje.

Cheguei à sala de Shikamaru, ela parecia estar normal, o sofá estava sem a colcha, cuja última estava no chão, como sempre estava, já que Shikamaru não se dava ao gosto de ajuntá-la depois de ter tirado um cochilo, e tê-la derrubado após ter se levantado, sua xícara inacabada de café ainda estava em cima de sua mesa, sua janela ainda estava aberta e com visão total para a avenida que embaixo se encontrava, o tapete felpudo ainda estava amarrotado no canto da sala, já que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de mandar para a lavanderia, as plantas ainda estavam morrendo de sede, exceto uma, que deve ser a que Temari trouxe para ele faz pouco tempo, seu computador ainda estava ligado, como o Shikamaru nunca o deixava.

Aproximei-me do computador, para ver se eu encontrava alguma coisa que pudesse me dar uma pista de quem estava por trás disso. Porém, encontrei apenas seu e-mail aberto, com as colunas de todos os redatores do New York Times, claro, ele nunca abria os e-mails, pedia que a gente os enviasse para poder verificar o remetente e dar OK em sua lista de ' Colunas da Semana Prontas'. O que me chamou a atenção foi que um e-mail estava aberto, e o remetente não era ninguém da redação, na verdade, não era nem de ninguém que trabalhava no Jornal, era de um Naruto. Mas será que era do mesmo Naruto que eu estava pensando?

Não pensei duas vezes e cliquei no e-mail.

Tinha a data de antes de ontem, e dizia o seguinte:

' _É melhor aproveitar com a sua namoradinha meu caro amigo, caso contrário, você nunca mais vai vê-la.'_

Só, era só isso que dizia no e-mail.

Eu não sabia o que fazer, por um momento eu não sabia o que fazer. Naruto Uzumaki era o remetente. Naruto Uzumaki era o homem misterioso que estava com Neji e Sasuke no restaurante hoje de meio dia. Naruto Uzumaki era o médico que examinou Temari.

Mas... Se a data do e-mail foi de antes de ontem, e foi hoje que Temari foi ao médico, não tinha com Naruto saber que ela era a _namoradinha_ do Shikamaru, não, a não ser que Shikamaru sabe mais coisa do que eu pensei, não, a não ser que Shikamaru estivesse envolvido com Naruto e sua gangue não a não ser que...

Meus pensamentos aguniantes foram ao ar quando ouvi meu iPhone tocar. Na tela marcava que era Neji.

Era isso ele iria me ajudar a resolver isso. Ele é um detetive e advogado, ele estava com o meu marido quando ele se matou, ele almoçou com Naruto, ele era perfeito para me ajudar.

_Alô? – _Perguntou a voz do outro lado, antes de disparar. – _Tenten, Naruto fez uma ameaça a Shikamaru. Você ainda está com a Temari? Eu estou quase chegando ao Jornal, aconteça o que acontecer fique onde está e não venha trabalhar mais hoje, pode ser perigoso, e eu e Sasuke temos que ajudar o Shikamaru. _

_Neji? _– Tentei. – _Tarde demais._

_Como assim tarde demais? _

_Já estou na redação, e o Shikamaru foi seqüestrado._

_O QUÊ?_ – Sei que não é hora para brincadeiras, mas um dia meus tímpanos estouram. – _Não pode ser Tenten, Naruto estava comigo e com Sasuke até agora, mas esperai como você sabe? Ah, não, você está na redação?_

_Estou. Na sala do Shikamaru pra ser mais exata._

_Ai meu Deus, certo eu e o Sasuke já chegamos no Jornal e estamos no elevador, te encontro aí._

E o telefone ficou mudo.

Ele sempre desliga na minha cara. Ele tem que perder essa mania de ter a última palavra sempre.

Em menos de dois minutos Neji e Sasuke entram na sala de Shikamaru, os dois igualmente ofegantes.

– Tenten, quando você chegou já havia acontecido? – Pelo jeito Sasuke ainda falava comigo, mesmo eu tendo sido grossa com ele várias vezes.

– Já sim. – Respondi na mesma hora – Venham ver o que eu achei.

Enquanto Neji e Sasuke se aproximavam um celular começa a tocar, com um toque bem peculiar devo dizer.

– Sasuke, por que diabos o toque do seu celular é o tema de Missão Impossível? – Perguntou Neji, enquanto eu me juntava a ele com um olhar direcionado a Sasuke que levava muita incredibilidade.

– Não interessa, quando toca eu tenho que saber que é o meu celular, não o de vocês. – Respondeu, realmente, a mente do meu irmão é milhões de vezes pior do que a minha.

– Tudo bem Sasuke, você tem razão isso não importa, mas será que dá pra atender logo? Essa música irrita. – Eu disse a ele.

Quando ele abriu seu celular, olhou rapidamente para Neji e apenas disse.

– É ele.

– Ele quem? – Perguntei.

– Naruto. – Neji me disse. – Atenda Sasuke.

Então meu irmão se retirou da sala e foi atender o telefone, o que devo dizer não durou muito tempo, não que eu tenha visto o tempo passar já que digamos, o Neji beija muito bem e estava preocupado comigo.

– Ele disse que quer que eu vá até o Píer me encontrar com na velha construção quem tem na Quinta Avenida.

– Não. Sasuke você não vai, ele é perigoso. – Era o que me faltava, já perdi o marido, o irmão também não.

– Tenten eu sei me cuidar. – Ele disse enquanto me abraçava e se dirigia a porta.

– Neji, cuide bem da minha irmã, e se eu não voltar em 3 horas, vá até a velha construção, e fique com o seu celular por favor, qualquer coisa eu entro em contato.

– Não se preocupe. Boa sorte Sasuke.

E ele se foi.

Espero que ele volte. Só isso. E inteiro claro.

– Neji, venha ver o e-mail do Shikamaru. – Disse a Neji, que a estava olhando a sala. – Neji?

– Sim, eu só estava vendo se não tinha nada de suspeito na sala.

– E tem. – Eu disse, por que na verdade, tinha mesmo, o e-mail.

– O quê? – Ele perguntou, já vindo em minha direção.

– O e-mail que eu achei.

– Como você sabia a senha do e-mail dele Tenten? – Perguntou Neji enquanto chegava atrás da cadeira a qual eu me encontrava na frente do computador.

– Eu não, mas quando cheguei na sala pra ver se eu encontrava algo estranho, o computador dele estava ligado, e ele nunca deixa o computador ligado. Vim ver se tinha algo na tela, e _bingo_, o e-mail estava aberto.

– Certo, me deixe ver esse e-mail.

Então ele leu.

– Mensagem subliminar, Shikamaru achou que quem mandou o e-mail iria pegar Temari, mas não. Pegou ele.

– É eu não tinha pensado nisso. – Eu disse. Por que eu não tinha pensado mesmo. – Neji, você viu quem mandou o e-mail? Naruto Uzumaki.

– Vi, e isso é o mais estranho. – Enquanto se encaminhava, e se sentava no sofá de frente pra mim, Neji disse isso. – Eu não sabia, aliás, eu não imaginava que Shikamaru tinha contato com Naruto.

– Pois é, e Neji, o que o Naruto faz da vida? – Ele dirigiu o olhar pra mim – Além, claro, de ser um assassino e coisas assim.

– Antigamente você quer dizer?

– Isso.

– Bom, que eu saiba ele estava cursando a faculdade de Arquitetura, mas não chegou a concluí - lá. Por quê?

– Neji, Naruto é médico.

– Não, não tem como ele ser médico. – Ele disse com a sua voz que já havia ganho o ar de surpresa.

– Neji, foi ele quem examinou Temari hoje.

– O quê? – A expressão dele, finalmente mudou. – Como assim Tenten? Dessa eu não sabia.

– É, foi assim, eu levei Temari até o Lenox Hill como você já sabe, chegamos lá, a atendente acho que Temari pudesse estar grávida, o que de fato está, e quem concluiu isso foi Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. Eu não pude vê-lo, já que não me deixaram entrar junto com ela. O que é estranho, já que a atendente disse que eu podia.

– Ele deve ter te visto, ele te viu comigo no almoço, e proibiu você de entrar pois poderia ser capaz de reconhecê-lo. Você tem certeza do nome?

– Sim, Naruto.

– Nossa. – Disse Neji. Ele estava realmente preocupado, todas as histórias se ligam de uma maneira muito louca.

– Neji. – Chamei.

– Sim Tenten.

– Essa história tem muitos _nós_. – Eu falava enquanto me dirigia para o lado do Hyuuga, e me sentava com o último. – Eu já não entendo mais nada, não sei como isso vai acabar.¹

– Tenten, essa história tem sim muitos _nós_, e cada vez eles ficam mais fortes, mas tem um lado positivo. – Ele disse enquanto me abraçava e chegava mais perto de mim.

– Ah, então por favor me diga, por que eu não vejo nada de positivo em _nós_.

– Tenten, quanto mais fortes forem os últimos _nós_, mais fácil vai ser de conseguirmos desfazer os primeiros. – Acabou de dizer isso e me beijou.

– Já pensou em ser filósofo? – Perguntei, já rindo da cara que eu sabia que ele faria em seguida.

Mas que não foi feita.

Já que o celular dele tocou. Pelo menos o toque não era como o do Sasuke.

_Fala Sasuke._ – Ele disse quando atendeu. Era Sasuke, ligando, mas já? Havia se passado o quê? Pouco mais de uma hora, agora eram 16h30. – _Estamos indo._

– O que foi Neji? – Perguntei me desesperando enquanto Neji se levantava.

– Sasuke disse para irmos para a velha construção.

– Eu também? – Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Achei que não me queriam envolvida nisso.

– E eu não quero. – Ele disse enquanto me abraçava, e fazia eu apoiar minha cabeça em seu peito. – Eu quero que você fique em segurança, mas... – E a voz dele foi sumindo.

– Mas? – Perguntei levantando minha cabeça de seu peito.

– Mas, Sasuke disse que tem algo lá que você precisa ver.

Ta bom, por essa eu não esperava.

– O que é?

– Não sei, vamos.

-

Quando saltamos do carro, pude observar bem o local onde estávamos, e entendi bem o por quê das pessoas chamarem aquilo de _velha _construção.

O local estava realmente acabado. Mas acabado no sentido de destruído. Só se viam tijolos por todos os lados, e ferros, além claro, das armações, e paredes com manchas, por causa da umidade imagino.

– Eles estão lá dentro, vamos. – Ele disse enquanto colocava a mão na minha cintura para me guiar até o local certo.

O local tinha muita poeira, de modo que eu não vou agüentar muito tempo ali sem que a minha crise de espirros comece.

Conforme íamos adentrando mais ao local, as vozes ficavam mais audíveis.

Risadas, e o cheiro de Uísque também, indicavam que quem quer que esteja ali, era dos brabos.

Logo pude avistar Sasuke. Ele estava bem, e isso já fez uma onde de alívio percorrer meu corpo, mas logo pude sentir meus pés latejarem novamente. Eu estava de salto, andando no meio de tijolos, tijolos quebrados, fardas, madeiras, sacos de concreto, escavadeiras e coisas do gênero. Horrível. Quando eu chegasse em casa, com certeza teria que colocar meus pés de molho em água fumegante.

– Neji. – Escutei a voz de Sasuke chamar. – Por aqui.

– Sim. – A voz de Neji era exata, não falhava, assim como o próprio, que estava me equilibrando, caso contrário eu não sairia dalí.

Quando chegamos ao local, pude ver mais claramente onde Sasuke estava, posso até arriscar dizer que ele estava tranqüilo, pelo menos era isso que sua expressão transmitia, ele estava recostado a uma das velhas pilastras de cimento, que nem haviam recebido pintura. Estava ótimo, estava como estava ao sair da sala de Shikamaru, momentos antes. Ao lado dele estava Shikamaru, sentado em um banco feito de madeira. Estava bem também, olheiras denunciavam um pouco de cansaço, mas bem.

Do outro lado da 'sala' que ali tinha, sala cujo a qual não encontrei um nome melhor para descrever se não, estranha. O chão era de areia, o que não é estranha já que estamos em uma velha construção, mas ali tinha uma mesa de vidro, com um notebook em cima, do lado da mesa, haviam maletas, pretas e com códigos, com certeza o dono delas, carregava algo importante ali. Porém, o que mais me chamou atenção foi a pilha de jornais que estavam do outro lado da mesa. E posso julgar, e quase afirmar que pela formatação do jornal, formatação e coisas do tipo, eram todos New York Times. Isso estava ficando curioso.

Quando me virei para ver quem mais estava no local, Naruto, claro eu sabia que ele estaria ali. Ele estava com um cigarro na boca, e com a caixa de seu _Lucky Striker _onde continha mais deles, aberta no bolso da camisa. Quando ele me viu o encarando, logo passou a me olhar também, até que soltou.

– _Wow_, não acredito que você deixaria uma mulher tão bela assim Shaoran. – E depois deu mais uma tragada em seu cigarro.

Shaoran? Olhei na direção para a qual Naruto estava olhando quando proferiu a frase, e o choque chegou.

Meu marido estava ali. Vivo. Sentado do outro lado, imune.

Meus olhos marejaram. Mas não de tristeza, de raiva.

Pelo jeito eu havia sido vítima de um amor barato.

Mentiram pra mim, todos mentiram. Todos. Shaoran, Naruto, Neji.

Eu acreditava em Neji, sinceramente, eu acreditava nele, acreditava muito.

– Shaoran? – Consegui pronunciar em meio as lágrimas.

– Sim, eu ia deixa - lá, aliás, já deixei. – Ele disse à Naruto. – Tenten, quanto tempo não é mesmo? Como foi a vida de solteira-viúva?

– Canalha. – Eu disse, e fui pra cima dele. Ou melhor, tentei ir pra cima dele, Neji não deixou, ele me segurou aí eu explodi. – Me solta Neji, você é um mentiroso, me disse que ele tinha morrido me solta, ME SOLTA. – Eu disse enquanto dava socos em seu peitoral.

– Tenten, se você acha que eu não estou tão surpreso quanto você agora, está muito enganada sabia? – Ele disse enquanto me segurava ainda mais forte do que antes. – Sasuke, o que você tem a dizer?

– Neji, não muda de assunto, e me larga! – Eu disse.

– Não sei, deixa eu pensar, tem muita mais gente envolvida nisso do que imaginamos Neji.

– Sim, isso eu percebi, Naruto foi quem atendeu Temari hoje no Lenox Hill. – Sasuke fez cara de espanto e olhou de Neji para Naruto, e depois voltou seu olhar para Neji. – Eu não sabia que você tinha um diploma em doutorado Naruto. – Disse Neji, agora para Naruto. Eu ainda tentava me soltar dos braços dele.

– Pois é nem eu. É fácil fingir isso, foi só ameaçar a atendente, e eu estou trabalhando lá a quase um mês. Fácil não é mesmo?

– Realmente muito fácil – Concordou Neji.

Agora, lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, eu não estava mais agüentando, aquilo tinha que acabar, aquilo precisava acabar.

– Por favor. – Implorei em meio aos soluços. – Alguém me diz quem é o mentiroso dessa história, por favor, alguém me diz quem é o vilão, eu não agüento mais. – Eu tenho certeza de que se o Hyuuga não estivesse me segurando ainda, eu teria desabado, e agora estaria no chão.

– Eu conto a história. – Disse Shaoran, pelo menos eu teria a versão de alguém.

– Ótimo, vai começar o show. – Sasuke disse enquanto se sentava, mas continuava apoiado na parede, Naruto se sentou na cadeira que tinha atrás da mesa de vidro, e eu e Neji, continuamos, como estávamos, igualmente como Shikamaru, que até agora, não tinha se pronunciado.

– Estamos todos envolvidos nesta história, graças a Shikamaru. – Começou Shaoran. – Enquanto ele ainda era redator escreveu muitas colunas sobre nossa gangue, quando eu digo nossa, é minha e de Naruto, e o resto do pessoal que estava com a gente. – Parei de soluçar para poder escutar melhor a história. – E nós, claro, não gostamos daquilo nem um pouco, pedimos para ele para de escrever e adivinhe minha cara Tenten? Ele não parou. Ao contrário, cada vez mais ele contava sobre o que fazíamos, e ele sabia por que um dia já tinha feito parte da nossa gangue. Só que ele nos traiu, dizendo que estava apaixonado, e que não poderia continuar fazendo parte da gangue, então começou a trabalhar no jornal e começou a escrever coisas sobre nós. E adivinhe quem era sua namorada? Sua melhor amiga Temari. O que já facilitou muito as coisas pra mim e para o Naruto, já que eu e você já namorávamos, e eu conhecia Temari através de você. – Não consigo acreditar. – Aí, Sasuke apareceu com formação em detetive. Meu cunhado, eu teria que me cuidar muito, mas não tanto se eu tivesse como meu aliado um detetive e um advogado. Aí entra Neji nessa história. – Olhei imediatamente para Neji, que enrijeceu, e fez sinal pra mim não dizer nada, só continuar ouvindo. E foi o que eu fiz. – Só que o plano falhou. E por quê falhou não é Neji? Falhou por que você nos traiu. Se apaixonou pela minha, na época, já noiva. – Me senti estranha, ele só podia estar falando de mim, Neji, apaixonado por mim? Isso não fazia sentido. – Foi aí que Neji se aproximou de Sasuke, e se tornou o melhor amigo dele. Neji contou tudo a Sasuke, que até foi em um dos encontros da nossa gangue. E depois Neji sumiu, simplesmente sumiu. E para me vingar dele e de Shikamaru, eu estava matando as pessoas que tinham ligação com o pessoal que trabalhava no New York Times. Eu ia matar Temari, e a última ia ser você Tenten. – Eu gelei. – É, eu ia. Mas eu te amava demais, então eu resolvi testar você pra ver se me amava ou não. Mandei uma mensagem a Neji, dizendo que precisava falar com ele, e ele só foi se encontrar comigo, por que eu o ameacei. Aí nos encontramos, e eu o fiz prometer que ele ia dizer pra você que eu me matei. Foi isso, Neji sabia que eu estava vivo esse tempo todo.

– Neji, você mentiu pra mim. – Eu interrompi.

– Foi por uma boa causa. – Disse pra mim, e em seguida se virou para Shaoran. – Eu continuo a história. Se eu tivesse te dito que ele tinha morrido, ele ia te matar, e isso é a última coisa que eu quero no mundo. Ele disse que se matou pra ver se você não se envolveria com outro homem. E caso você se envolvesse, esse homem seria morto. Ou seja, eu.

– Você... – Eu comecei, mas não pude terminar.

– É, ele fez isso só pra te proteger. – Disse Shikamaru. – E eu tive que sair da gangue, Temari é a mulher que eu mais amo no mundo, eu não poderia me envolver com ela sabendo que fazia parte de uma gangue.

– Entendo Shikamaru. – Falei.

– Espero que você entenda que Neji fez o mesmo que eu, e ele fez por amor Tenten, bom, agora se não se importam, eu vou indo.

– Eu também vou indo. – Foi Naruto quem disse isso.

– Três comigo. – Sasuke.

E então, rapidamente, que continuava no local, era apenas, eu, Neji e Shaoran.

– Tenten? Lembra quando eu disse que eu te amava? – Me perguntou Shaoran.

– Você disse que me amava. – Lembrei, apesar de não querer nem um pouco.

– Adivinha? Eu menti. – Ele disse, com a maior naturalidade do mundo.

– É, eu percebi isso. Neji, eu quero ir embora, vamos, por favor. – E eu já estava me virando.

– Mas, já Tenten? Não vai nem ficar para assistir o seu querido Hyuuga _bater as botas_?

Gelei. Ele não faria isso. Ele não mataria o Neji.

– Não se preocupe Tenten, ele não vai fazer nada. – Sussurrou Neji, enquanto me alcançava. – Não hoje.

E saímos. Simplesmente o deixamos lá. E ele não fez nada, Neji estava certo, ele não faria nada, não hoje.

**Continua.**

* * *

¹ : Eu também não sei como isso vai acabar.

* * *

E o que vocês acharam?

Ah, bem-vinda Karol, leitora nova, espero que tenha gostado da fanfic.

Capítulo Bom né? Até eu gostei dele!

Desenrolei bastante coisa, mas só pra poder enrolar mais no capítulo 7.

**Capítulo Sete só será postado quando o número de reviews for 70 ou acima do último.**

Então..

**_Reviews?_**

=3


	8. Quem Sabe

**Quem Sabe**

_Sete_

_-_

Viu um carro parar na frente de sua casa, e dele sair a pessoa que mais queria ver. Shikamaru havia recebido a informação de Tenten, que Temari queria vê-lo.

Desceu rapidamente as escadas que levavam a sala de estar, para recebê-lo.

- Shikamaru! – Disse a loira ao abrir a porta, e fazendo o homem a sua frente mudar a face calma para surpresa. – Que bom Tenten lhe deu o recado, eu precisava mesmo falar com você!

O moreno, claro, não fazia ideia do que ela estava falando, Tenten não o avisará de recado nenhum, ele com certeza mataria ela mais tarde, mas por enquanto, faria de conta que sabia o que estava acontecendo. Pelo menos metade.

– Claro, ela me avisou. – Ele disse, enquanto adentrava na casa dela. – Mas antes Temari, você está bem não é? – Ele perguntou, sustentando o olhar de preocupação da mulher que estava a sua frente.

– Sim, eu estou bem, por quê? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Ela perguntou, enquanto ia ao encontro dele, e em seguida, lhe dando um abraço apertado.

– Não, mas acho melhor você não ficar morando sozinha por um tempo. – Ele disse enquanto, levava ela até o sofá e se sentava. – O que você queria me falar.

– Ah, claro, ainda bem que você está sentado. Ta pronto? – Ele estranhou a pergunta, mas afirmou levemente com a cabeça. – Certo, eu estou grávida.

Ele parou. Redigiu a informação.

– Temari, o pai... – E não consegui continuar a frase.

– Sim, é você. Afinal de contas, você não é tão preguiçoso assim. – A loira se levantou, e correu até uma cômodo de sua casa, e quando ela bateu a porta, Shikamaru pode ver uma placa que continha a seguinte informação, 'banheiro'. Ele soltou um leve suspiro.

-

Quando cheguei em casa, minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir. Eu não sabia o que fazer.

Neji está na cozinha fazendo alguma coisa.

Eu estou na banheira. Tentando relaxar. Não está funcionando, quanto mais eu penso em tudo o que aconteceu, mais eu me perco. Neji realmente falava a verdade, e fico um pouco mal de ter desconfiado dele algumas vezes. Ele falava a verdade quando dizia que me amava. Shaoran, era realmente um mentiroso trapaceiro. Se ele realmente fizer algo com o Neji... Eu... Eu não sei. Essa era a verdade. Eu não sabia. Eu não sabia que tudo isso ia acontecer, eu não sei o que vai acontecer... Tudo o que eu posso fazer é esperar.

Ouço alguém abrindo a porta do quarto e se aproximando do banheiro.

– Tenten? – A voz perguntou. – Está melhor? – Neji era realmente um amor.

– Sim. Está tudo bem. – O que não era verdade, e ele sabia.

– Trouxe um chá para você. E .. – Ele dizia enquanto eu podia ouvir barulho de minhas xícaras batendo. – o Sasuke está lá em baixo.

E isso eu deveria ter imaginado. Saí da banheira, me enrolei na toalha, e saí do banheiro. Neji estava no quarto mas não fazia mal, ele me conhecia. Coloquei uma calça jeans, e uma regata vermelha e meu All Star. Perguntem por que uma mulher como eu usa All Star. É confortável. Além de combinar com tudo, claro. Tomei o chá que Neji me preparou, enquanto recebia massagem nas costas feitas pelo último.

Desci, e me dirigi à sala, onde Sasuke se encontrava.

– Olá Sasuke. – Neji estava me abraçando por trás e repousando a cabeça perto do meu pescoço. – O que veio fazer aqui?

– Digamos que... Eu acho que você não percebeu mais... Eu tive que pegar seu carro emprestado.

– Sério? – Perguntei puxando Neji para o meu lado enquanto eu sentava no sofá. – E o que aconteceu?

– Pois é... Digamos que... Roubaram.

– O QUÊ? – Agora mesmo que eu fico maluca.

– Calma Tenten. – Tentava Neji. – Precisava ter contado tão diretamente Sasuke? – Neji já falava grosso com ele.

– Mas foi o que aconteceu.

– Como isso aconteceu? – Falei tentando encontrar a calma, e deixa eu te contar, ta difícil.

– Depois que a gente saiu da velha construção eu fui até uma lanchonete qualquer, e quando eu saí de lá... _PUF_! Seu carro não estava mais lá. – Ele se sentou.

– Ai que ótimo, e você está calmo demais. – Bradei.

– Eu compro outro pra você, não se preocupe.

– Tudo bem. É bom mesmo. E como chegou aqui?

– Com o meu carro.

– COMO ASSIM COM O SEU CARRO? – Ele estava conseguindo me tirar do sério.

– Meu carro estava na oficina, perto da lanchonete, e por acaso já estava pronto quando eu passei por lá, só isso.

– Sasuke.

– Calma Tenten. – Disse Neji.

– Eu te odeio Sasuke. – Disse e me levantei, enquanto ia à direção do meu celular que estava tocando em cima da mesa.

_Alô? _– Perguntei.

_Tenten, é Temari, pode vir até minha casa?_

_Claro, já estou indo. Beijos._

_Beijos._

E desligamos.

– Tudo bem. – Eu disse. – Quem me empresta o carro?

Eles estavam receosos. Só por que eu estava um _pouco _brava com o Sasuke. Porém, os dois levantaram as chaves dos carros.

– Vou à casa da Temari. – Eu disse/gritei.

E peguei a chave que estava na mão de Sasuke.

– Cara, ainda bem que ela pegou a chave do **seu** carro. – Ouvi Neji comentar, enquanto Sasuke suspirava.

-

Cheguei na casa de Temari, e encontrei a porta aberta, ou ela estava me esperando ansiosa, ou esqueceu a porta aberta. Aposto na segunda opção. Entrei sem bater.

– Temari? – Chamei.

– Aqui. – Escutei uma voz vinda mais do interior da casa. – Na cozinha.

– Certo. – Disse enquanto me encaminhava até o local. – Queria falar comigo? – Quando entro na cozinha encontro Temari lavando a louça, e Shikamaru na mesa a observando.

– Olá. – Eu digo e em seguida me sento, ao lado do Shikamaru. – Queria falar comigo Temari? – Perguntei. A loira não parava de lavar a louça que havia acumulado.

– Sim. – Ela finalmente respondeu. – Primeiro, obrigada por avisar Shikamaru que eu precisava falar com ele. – Eu olhei rapidamente para ele, que estava sorrindo marotamente. Eu disse um ' obrigada' silencioso para ele, e respondi Temari em seguida.

– Não foi nada. – Eu disse, me xingando mentalmente por ter esquecido de avisá-lo.

– Certo, e segundo... – Ela dizia, enquanto me servia uma xícara de café, igualmente para o Shikamaru. – Nós gostaríamos que você fosse a madrinha do nosso filho. – Ela disse, e a julgar pelo tom de voz que ela usou, estava maravilhada com a ideia. Shikamaru cuspiu todo o seu café.

– É verdade. – Ele disse. – Mas e quem vai ser o padrinho? – Ele perguntou. Melhor assim, mais cedo ou mais tarde eu iria fazer essa pergunta.

– Essa é a questão. – Ele respondeu pra ele, e em seguida se virou pra mim. – Vai ser o Gaara.

– Não. Eu me recuso. – Eu disse. Encontrar-me com o irmão dela? Tudo bem, ser madrinha do filho dela, com o irmão dela, sendo o padrinho? Era pedir demais pra mim.

– Tenten por favor.. – Implorou Temari. – É importante pra mim.

– Ótimo. – Eu disse. – Se é importante pra você, chame seu irmão. Mas chame Ino para ser madrinha do seu filho. – Ela fez cara de nojo. – Sério. – Eu disse. – Eu não me importo. Mesmo. – Já havia me levantado. – Olha, foi só pra isso que você me chamou aqui não é?

– Não. Na verdade... Eu estava pensando em, se for menino claro, chamá-lo Shaoran, em sua homenagem. – Eu gelei. Shikamaru não havia contado nada a ela. E é claro que ele não faria isso. Ela estava sendo ameaçada até ontem. Ele não deveria contar, eu entendo. Tenho que arrumar uma desculpa, e rápido. – O que você acha? – Ela me perguntou.

– Temari... Eu... – Eu estava perdida nos meus pensamentos. – Eu acho que não é necessário. Mesmo.

– E por que não? – Ela estava desconfiando de alguma coisa, agora, além do olhar dela, senti o de Shikamaru, igualmente sobre mim.

– Eu acho que ela não vai querer lembrar do marido toda vez que olhar para o nosso filho Temari. – Shikamaru me salvou. – Ela não vai mesmo. – Ele disse, e se encostou na cadeira novamente.

– É. Não quero mesmo. – E rodei meu olhar pelo cômodo.

– E por que não? Você não o amava? – Ela me perguntou.

– Está certa. Amava. Não amo mais. Não quero ter lembranças da _morte _do meu marido, quando estiver com o seu filho, se for mesmo um menino. – Acho que assim já estava bom, e sim eu realmente ironizei a palavra morte. – Entendeu?

– Acho que sim, me desculpe, foi uma ideia boba. – Ela disse, e se sentou.

– Não, não foi boba não Temari... foi só... Impensada demais.

– Tem razão.

– Ótimo, eu vou indo, amanhã tenho que ir trabalhar cedo, e não sei por que eu me sinto tão cansada hoje, parece até que eu vi o fantasma do meu marido. – Disse e olhei para Shikamaru. E ele, estava fazendo forças para não rir.

– Creio Tenten... – Ele começou. – Que não vai precisar ir trabalhar amanhã. Digamos que houve um seqüestro hoje, de um dos funcionários do New York Times, e que amanhã só os peritos, vão estar lá. Então não se incomode.

– Ah, eu não sabia disso. Certo então... Vou indo mesmo assim, deixar os dois a sós. Até. – Eu disse, depois dei dois beijinhos nas bochechas de cada um, e fui.

-

– Você acha que a Tenten não vai mudar de ideia quanto a ser madrinha Shika? – A loira perguntava enquanto afagava os cabelos negros do homem a sua frente.

– Não sei. Acho que se o Gaara for o padrinho, não, ela não vai mudar de ideia. – Ele ao mesmo tempo em que envolvia a cintura dela. – Por que não chama o Neji para ser padrinho? É melhor do que o Gaara.

– O que vocês tem contra o meu irmão? – Perguntou já brava. – Ele nunca fez nada.

– Isso é o que você pensa Temari. Isso é o que você e a Tenten pensam...

-

Quando cheguei novamente em casa, encontro Sasuke e Neji tomando cerveja na varanda. Parecia que para eles nada tinha acontecido. Se alguém passasse ali no momento, diria que dois homens estavam sentados na varanda da casa de algum deles, sob a luz da lua, apenas para tomar cerveja. Já eu... Diria que, dois detetives estavam sentados sob a luz do luar, fingindo estar tomando cerveja, esperando alguém suspeito passar pela rua. Mas eles sempre me surpreendem, e sabe por quê? Eles não estavam nem aí. Quando eu me aproximei mais é que eu pude ter certeza.

– TRUCO! Pede seis, pede seis! – Gritou Sasuke batendo na mesa.

– SEIS! – Neji gritou logo em seguida.

– NOVE. – Sasuke.

– DOZE. – Neji. Isso já estava ficando chato.

– CAI. – Disse Sasuke, isso estava acabando pelo menos. – DROGA! – Ele gritou depois que Neji mostrou seu jogo. – Como você tinha a manilha? Droga. Ganhou, mais ainda estou três pontos na frente...

É, truco. Truco e cerveja. Eles realmente me surpreendem.

– Você não pode ficar com tudo! – Disse Neji.

– Aposta é aposta meu caro. – Sasuke dizia enquanto já pegava o dinheiro.

– Isso é contra a lei sabia? – Eu disse, já que eu não estava acreditando naquilo direito. – Neji, você deveria saber disso. – Eu falei para ele.

– Relaxa. – Ele disse, enquanto puxava o meu braço e fazia com que eu me sentasse no colo dele. – Relaxa, você precisa relaxar Tenten, seu dia foi tenso.

– Parece que vocês estão fazendo isso por mim. – Eu disse, me acomodando mais no colo de Neji. – Ei, que tal se a gente fosse alugar um filme?

– Não, eu passo, está tarde, preciso ir para casa. – Sasuke disse enquanto se levantava e arrumava o baralho.

– Para sua casa? Ou para a casa de jogos? – Perguntou Neji ironicamente.

– Você sabe que eu já passei dessa época Hyuuga, além disse, você participava dela comigo. – Deu o último gole da cerveja.

– Tem razão. Bons tempos. – Neji afirmou.

– Bons tempos, os tempos que vocês jogavam? Eu não acredito. – Eu disse, e saí do colo do Hyuuga. – Vou fazer algo para a gente jantar. Tchau Sasuke.

– Nossa, nem um ' Não quer jantar conosco Sasuke?' eu ganho mais. – E fez cara de cãozinho abandonado. Eu ri.

– Não, não ganha. – Respondeu Neji enquanto me alcançava e me abraçava. – A noite vai ser só nossa. – E então, me encaminhou para dentro da casa.

-

Na cozinha, haviam jogados para todos os lados panos, assim, igualmente como talheres, pratos, copos, pacotes de alimentos, e farinha. Aquilo já havia se tornado uma brincadeira, me forçando a admitir, que afinal, Neji não poderia ser um gênio em tudo.

– Neji você cozinha muito mal! – Eu disse meio rindo, enquanto tentava chegar até o fogão para averiguar se minha macarronada já não estava no ponto.

– Eu não cozinho, eu só... – Então ele começou a arrumar a bagunça que havia se instalado rapidamente no local. -... Não sei cozinhar, é diferente.

– Nossa muito diferente. – Eu disse zombando dele. – Ei, espera, não guarda isso não. – Eu disse me referindo a lata de molho de tomates que Neji possuía na mão. – Vou precisar disso. – E fui na direção dele para pegar, só que não percebi que o chão, além de estar coberto de farinha, estava molhado. Escorreguei, e fui ao encontro do chão. Não me machuquei, mas confesso que devo ter ficado linda coberta de farinha e água. – Estou bem. – Disse à ele, quando o mesmo me lançou um olhar de preocupação, enquanto vinha em minha direção me ajudar a levantar.

– Devia tomar mais cuidado. – Ele me diz. Como se eu não soubesse. – Assim como com a sua macarronada. – Olhei rapidamente para o fogão. A água havia transbordado de tão fervente que estava, e logo, macarrões se juntaram a ele. Mais uma coisa para limpar. Escutei Neji rindo.

– E você ainda ri! – Joguei na cara dele.

– Claro, achei que fosse eu, quem não sabia cozinhar. – E riu mais ainda, decidi me juntar a ele.

– Ta tudo bem, eu sei cozinhar, só que eu não sei se o senhor percebeu, eu estava ocupada demais tendo um acidente aqui.

– Claro, claro, vamos limpar isso e pedir comida. Eu to morrendo de fome. – Então começamos a limpar.

Demorou um pouco, mas foi divertido! Isso foi. No final, Neji e eu estávamos igualmente cobertos de água, farinha, massa de tomates, e macarrões.

Pedimos a comida. Na verdade, pizza. O que eu acho que, ultimamente estou comendo demais, daqui a pouco vou sentir a diferença, sem nem precisar subir em uma balança para descobrir a verdade.

Enquanto a pizza não chegava, fomos tomar banho e nos arrumarmos.

Neji saiu do banho primeiro, portanto, pagou a pizza, já que eu ainda estava me arrumando quando ela chegou.

Quando cheguei na sala, a mesa de jantar estava maravilhosamente bem arrumada.

– Nossa Neji, que lindo, pelo menos você sabe arrumar a mesa! – Caçoei dele. Ele, claro não deixou barato.

– Pelo menos eu sei arrumar a mesa.

– Engraçadinho. – Eu disse, enquanto esperava Neji acabar de servir o vinho, e colocar uma fatia de pizza no meu prato.

– Vamos brindar? – Ele perguntou.

– A quê? – Joguei de volta. – A minha infelicidade?

– Não. – Ele afirmou com muita certeza. – A nós. Que agora estamos sem mentiras.

O que, com certeza me surpreendeu.

– Certo. – Peguei minha taça, e juntei com a dele, enquanto ao mesmo tempo dizíamos;

– A nós.

– Isso. Por que, quem sabe o que vai acontecer amanhã? – Ele me perguntou.

– Eu não faço ideia. – Respondi imediatamente.

– Ninguém sabe. - Ele respondeu de volta.

Depois do jantar, fomos dormir, precisávamos descansar mesmo.

Por que afinal, nenhum de nós dois sabemos o que vai acontecer amanhã.

Mas estávamos prestes a descobrir.

**_Continua._**

* * *

Olá pessoinhas que a Hamii tanto ama!

Tudo bem? Capítulo curtinho não é? Pois bem, tenho explicações.

_1. A Fic está em reta final._

_2. Como os outros capítulo são encaminhamento para o final, serão maiores e vão compensar esse._

_3. Eu deixei o melhor, para o próximo capítulo, se eu colocasse aqui, ficaria muito.. Completo demais._

_4. Esse foi apenas o dia da Tenten, após ter descoberto que o marido dela estava vivo._

_5. Capítulo oito, que se chama **Quem Faz A Sorte?** Vai contar como vai ser o 'dia de folga' dela._

É isso. Espero que gostem. Espero que comentem.

Mesmo esquema de sempre, depois de 80 reviews, eu posto o capítulo oito.

Beijos, e obrigada a todos que estão tendo a paciencia e de ler e acompanhar a fanfic até aqui!

xauns**:***

**Hamii.~.**


	9. Quem Faz A Sorte?

**Quem Faz A Sorte?**

_Oito_

_-_

A manhã chuvosa não me ajudou a continuar sonhando. Teria que me levantar, ao contrário uma forte dor de cabeça iria me perseguir para o resto do dia. E eu com certeza, não queria isso.

Abri meus olhos, apenas para contemplar a cama vazia ao meu lado. Neji, pelo jeito, havia saído cedo hoje. Olho mais além e descubro que já são 10h24min.

Sento-me na cama, me desvencilho dos lençóis que me prendiam na cama, pego meu celular que estava ao lado de meu travesseiro, 14 chamadas não atendidas.

Verifico o número, e descubro que são todas de Temari.

Ligo de volta, depois de 14 chamadas, espero sinceramente que seja algo importante.

_Temari? – _Perguntei. – _Vi suas chamadas._ – Respondi, depois de escutá-la dizer que estava ali. – _O que era?_

_Ah, vamos ao shopping Tenten?_

_Ah Temari. É meu dia de folga..._

_Por favor, afinal, estou grávida, você não pode me fazer esta desfeita..._

_Tudo bem. – _Cedi por fim. – _Te encontro na frente do Pet Shop, as 11h30min, certo?_

_Tudo bem, tchau, e obrigada._

E desligo.

Não sei porque concordei em perder o meu dia de folga em um shopping, mas algo que me diz que eu posso descobrir algumas coisas, realmente importantes.

Finalmente me levanto, dou uma checada no tempo, a chuva havia aliviado um pouco, mas parecia que persistiria em cair até a chegada da noite.

Vou até o banheiro, para uma ducha rápida, a água quente do banho poderia me fazer bem.

Escovo meus dentes, e penteio meus cabelos, agora molhados e limpos.

Eu não iria secá-los, eles estavam em perfeito estado assim mesmo.

Por fim, optei finalmente, por uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa mais compridinha branca, e um colete de sarja preto, com um laço e as costas de cetim.

Nos pés, escolhi uma sandália de salto alto preta.

Eu estava básica, mas nem me importava, não estava em condições de chamar a atenção.

No meu rosto, maquiagem básica. Lápis preto, marcando meus olhos. Só.

Olho para o relógio, 10h57min. Eu não iria tomar café da manhã, me tiraria o apetite.

Peguei minha bolsa preta, de tamanho mediano, joguei lá dentro tudo o que eu julgava útil na hora. Ou seja, lápis para olhos preto, carteira, identidade e demais documentos.

Peguei a chave do carro de Sasuke, e fui até a garagem, dei a partida em sua BMW, e fui em direção ao shopping.

-

Estou na frente do Pet Shop a uns 5 minutos e nada da Temari.

Parece que nem estando grávida ela é responsável.

Tudo bem, ela chegou. Finalmente.

Está com os cabelos soltos, e com um vestido até um pouco acima dos joelhos, e com uma rasteirinha.

– Até que enfim! – Reclamei. – Que demora Cinderela.

– Nem comece Tenten, meu dia está horrível.

Estranhei claro, ninguém que esta tendo um dia horrível vem para o shopping com a melhor amiga. Certo, ninguém exceto a Temari.

– O que houve? – Perguntei enquanto seguia ela. Mas, ela só me respondeu quando sentou em uma das mesinhas da lotada praça de alimentação.

– Shikamaru.

– O que ele fez? Vocês pareciam felizes.

– E estamos, só que parece que ele não se importa comigo Tenten! Muito menos com o bebê.

– Mas por quê? Tem que ter um motivo Tema. – Tentei, percebi que ela estava tentando não deixar as lágrimas aparecerem.

– Hoje de manhã, quando eu acordei, achei Shikamaru mexendo em seu notebook, quando eu fui ver o que ele estava fazendo, ele me pediu privacidade.

– Ah Temari, mas isso não são motivos para você estar assim não é? Neji pede a mesma coisa pra mim! – Tudo bem, ele não pedia, já que eu já sabia de tudo, mas imagino que se eu não soubesse, ele pediria.

– Calma ainda não acabou. – Disse ela entre alguns soluços que não conseguiu esconder. – Ele me disse que ia sair, e foi para me dar um beijo, quando eu perguntei aonde ele ia, ele se afastou e disse que ia resolver os problemas dele, que eu não precisava saber.

– E...?

– E, depois de muito eu insistir ele me disse que ia para uma velha construção, sei lá eu aonde, fazer sei lá o quê.

Velha construção... Velha construção, será que é a mesma?

Não... o que eles iam fazer lá de novo? Eu digo eles, por que tenho quase certeza de que Neji e Sasuke estão envolvidos nisso também.

– Temari eu... Preciso fazer uma ligação, já volto.

– Eu vou com você.

– Não. – Eu disse me levantando. – Poupe fazer esforços. Eu já volto.

– Tudo bem.

Disquei o número de Neji. Tomara que ele atenda logo.

– Atende Neji... – Falava para mim mesma.

_Tenten._

_Neji, você está naquela construção de novo?_

_Temari._

_Sim, Temari me contou._

_Sim, estou, Shikamaru e Sasuke estão comigo._

_Ah, novas ameaças? _– Perguntei enquanto ia cada vez andando para mais longe de onde Temari se encontrava.

_Na verdade, novamente a mesma, sobre o Shikamaru não ver mais a Temari..._

_Ah, nossa..._

_É, Tenten, Shika está pedindo para que não deixe Temari sozinha, ela está grávida e ele não quer que nada aconteça, e ele disse que caso ela nunca mais o veja, ele pediu desculpas por ter sido rude._

_Mas Neji, ele vai ficar bem não vai?_

_Eu espero que sim, Tenten, tenho que desligar, eles chegaram, se cuide, eu amo você._

_Eu também._

E desligou.

Voltei até onde Temari estava.

– Pronto, então Tema está com fome? Faltam uns 10 minutos para o meio dia ainda, mas podemos almoçar se você quiser...

– Sim, claro. Mas Tenten, podemos por favor comer pizza? – Ela implorava, pelo jeito já havia esquecido Shikamaru. Eu ri.

– Você está grávida, pizza não faz bem para o bebê.

– Desejo de mulher grávida! – Ela também riu. – Você não quer que meu filho nasça com cara de pizza quer?

– Não! Tudo bem, vamos comer pizza, mas não conte pra ninguém que eu deixei ta?

– Tudo bem! – Ela concordou, e fomos até a PizzaHut, pedi uma fatia de 4 queijos, e ela de calabresa, comemos, ficamos conversando mais um pouco, já que estávamos em um canto, sozinhas, riamos alto, sem nos importarmos.

– Eu acho que o nome do seu bebê deveria ser... – Pensei um pouco. – Cuniberto! Se for menino claro...

Ela riu ainda mais. Continuamos assim, até que o celular dela tocou. Enquanto ela atendia empurrei meu olhar até o relógio que havia na parede, ele marcava 13h12min. Ainda estava cedo, e já havíamos nos divertido muito. Volto meu olhar para Temari, ela estava completamente branca e paralisada, não falava nada, até que botou o telefone em cima da mesa, e apertou o Viva Voz.

_Tenten? – _A voz de Shikamaru perguntou. – _Você está aí?_

_Sim, estou, o que aconteceu?_

_Fique com Temari, não deixe ela sozinha pelo amor de Deus. _– Ele estava chorando, ao fundo escutei Neji pedindo para falar comigo.

_Tenten._

_Sim, fala. Me fala o que aconteceu, por quê ele estava chorando?_

_Tenten. Houve um erro._

Gelei.

_O quê?_

_A ameaça dizia que Shikamaru não veria mais Temari, mas não estavam falando em seqüestrar ele, estavam falando em seqüestrar ela._

_O QUÊ?_

_Eu sei, e adivinha? Gaara está do lado do Naruto, e está indo para o shopping, não deixe Temari sozinha._

_Ta._

Nesse momento, Gaara apareceu atrás de Temari, e fez gestos para mim desligar o telefone.

Eu fiz que não.

_Tenten? Tenten?_

Eu podia escutar Neji me chamando.

– Desculpe Hyuuga. – Gaara disse. – Sua namoradinha precisa desligar.

Neji, por um momento não disse mais nada.

– Desligue o telefone. – Ele me mandou novamente.

– Não.

_Não desligue Tenten. _– Disse Neji.

Gaara pegou um revolver já engatilhado e apontou para o pescoço de Temari.

Desliguei o telefone.

O que mais eu podia fazer? Temari estava paralisada. Não falava nada, não se mexia, estava branca, olhando fixa para o telefone.

– Ótimo. – Disse Gaara. – Se você não me importa eu vou levá-la comigo Tenten.

– Você não vai fazer isso Gaara. Você não quer fazer isso. – Me levantei. Ficando na mesma altura que ele.

– Quero, pode ter certeza que eu quero.

– Gaara, ela é sua irmã.

– E dinheiro é dinheiro.

– Ganancioso.

– Por favor Gaara. – Quem implorou foi surpreendentemente, Temari, ela agora, estava tremendo e chorando enquanto olhava para o irmão.

– Você vem comigo. – Ele disse voltado para ela.

Meu celular toca.

– Quem é? – Perguntou Gaara.

– Neji. – Achei melhor dizer de uma vez do que arriscar.

– Atenda. Só depois que eu sair.

– Você não vai levar ela junto.

– Tente me impedir. – Ele disse, depois puxou Temari, para deixa - lá de pé, e saiu arrastando-a já que ela, não conseguia andar muito bem.

_Alô._

_Tenten, aonde vocês estão._

_Aonde eu estou._

_Ai meu Deus, onde está Temari?_

_Gaara a levou._

_Canalha._

_Estou indo para a entrada do shopping, ele foi em direção ao estacionamento, ainda deve estar por lá, se eu for..._

_Você não vai em lugar nenhum, venha até a entrada do shopping mesmo, eu já estou aqui._

_Ta, eu estou chegando, mas se você acha que eu não vou fazer nada, está enganado, ela é minha amiga...._

Ele desligou o telefone, olho para a porta da entrada, ele está lá.

Vou até ele.

– Tente não desligar mais na minha cara.

– Certo. Você não vai fazer nada entendeu? Vai para casa, eu e Sasuke vamos atrás dela.

– Não! – Eu praticamente gritei. – Eu deixei que ele a levasse, não posso ficar sem fazer nada, não posso ficar sem saber o que está acontecendo.

– Tenten...

– Não Neji, por favor...

– Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu tenho uma moeda aqui. Se cair Cara, você vai para casa, e cair Coroa, você pode ir comigo. O que você acha? – Ele perguntou enquanto tirou a moeda do bolso.

– Eu acho uma idiotice. A vida da minha amiga e do bebê dela está em risco e você querendo decidir a _minha_ segurando com _Cara ou Coroa._

– É pegar ou largar. Se você não quiser nem tentar, vai para casa.

É a única chance que eu tenho.

– Tudo bem. Cara para mim, Coroa para você.

Ele jogou a moeda para o ar, e o tempo pareceu correr devagar, enquanto a moeda subia, a angustia passava, o tempo havia parado. Isso significava que Temari estaria a salva por mais um tempo. Quando a moeda começou a descer, o tempo parecer acelerar, assim como uma vida prestes a acabar.

Ele pegou a moeda e fechou a mão. Abriu-a novamente em minha direção.

Cara.

– Vá para casa. – Ele disse, e beijou a minha testa. – Se for 15h, e eu não tiver te ligado ainda, jogue a moeda. Se cair Cara você vai até a construção. Se cair Coroa, nem pense em sair de casa.

– Neji, isso é um jogo de sorte. Se você não me ligar até as 15h é por que vai estar precisando da minha ajuda. Não posso definir isso em um jogo de sorte.

– Pode sim. – Ele disse, e me entregou a moeda que lhe deu a vitória antes. – Tenten, isso pode parecer um jogo de sorte. Mas quem faz a sorte, sou eu. – Me deu um rápido beijo, e foi embora.

Uma lágrima correu pelo meu rosto. Espero que ele esteja certo. Espero que a sorte realmente, seja ele quem faz. Fechei minhas mãos em dois socos. A direita não fechou completamente, era a mão que continha a moeda que ele me deu.

Abri a mão, olhei para ela. Estava com Cara virada para cima. Cara era a sorte dele. Virei a moeda, para contemplar a Coroa que não ficou para cima, e assim me fez perder. E o que eu acho? Cara.

Uma moeda de duas faces iguais.

Agora eu entendo. A sorte na verdade, agora está comigo. Neji é surpreendente.

Me virei e comecei a andar em direção ao estacionamento para pegar o carro de Sasuke e ir para a casa.

Agora, tudo dependia do tempo, olhei para o relógio, 13h42min.

Um pouco mais de uma hora. Eu poderia suportar.

E finalmente, a sorte está lançada.

* * *

Tudo bem. O capítulo não está grande. E eu não gostei do final dele. Na verdade, eu achei o capítulo todo uma porcaria.

Mas enfim, aí está!

Próximo capítulo é o último! *--*

Sim, é o último. O décimo será um bônus *:

Mesmo o capítulo estando uma merd*, espero que gostem, por que ele revela bastante coisitinhas, e já sabem, 90 reviews, último capítulo aqui, postadésimo;

Então, **Reviews?**

* * *

**Momento Propaganda On.**

_Para você você que acompanha Pôr-do-Sol Vermelho Sangue, não pode perder **Querer E Precisar.** A história curiosa de um jovem serial killer, apaixonado pelo que faz. O que ele faria caso percebesse que precisa de ajuda? E que a garota que ele está començando a gostar, é a suposta filha do homem que ele mais quer que morra? _

_Suspense, ação, romance e aventura._

_**Querer E Precisar**,é o mais novo insucesso da Hamii!_

**_Apreciem._**

**Momento Propaganda Off.**

* * *

***:**


	10. PôrdoSol Vermelho Sangue

**Certo, último capítulo.**

Que teria saído antes se o , resolvesse desenbestar. Mas como ele só resolveu fazer isso hoje, cá estou eu, *-*

Tá, parei. Ficou curto. Ficou uma merda. Mas ficou fofo demais bjs.

**Gostem ou não, comentem, aproveitem.**

**

* * *

**

**No último capítulo...**

Agora eu entendo. A sorte na verdade, agora está comigo. Neji é surpreendente.

Me virei e comecei a andar em direção ao estacionamento para pegar o carro de Sasuke e ir para a casa.

Agora, tudo dependia do tempo, olhei para o relógio, 13h42min.

Um pouco mais de uma hora. Eu poderia suportar.

E finalmente, a sorte está lançada.

* * *

**Pôr-do-Sol Vermelho Sangue**

_Final_

_-_

Confesso que andar de um lado para o outro, realmente é estressante, mas realmente funciona. O tempo está passando, e minha ansiedade de não ligar para o Neji, aumentando.

Sinceramente não sei como agüentei até agora.

Ainda faltam poucos minutos para as 15h, e nada de Neji. Isso é agonizante, espero que não tenha acontecido nada com ele. Mesmo, nem com Temari, nem com ninguém.

O ponteiro do relógio finalmente completou mais um minuto, me deixando agora, na expectativa de cinco minutos para as três horas. Sentei-me no sofá da sala. Observei o cômodo. Limpo. Arejado. Triste. Estava escuro demais com todas as luzes apagadas, um perfeito cenário para receber uma notícia triste.

Não. Não pode. Ninguém pode. Ninguém pode morrer. Todo mundo está bem Tenten, apenas relaxe e curta os cinco minutos que ainda te restam sem nenhuma notícia sobre algum desastre.

Tudo bem, eu sempre soube que o irmão de Temari não era muito direito, mas a ponto de seqüestrar a própria irmã? Não obrigada, eu nunca pensei nisso.

Três minutos.

Certo, eu não estou ansiosa, não tenho motivos para isso, tirando os fatos de quê:

Meu namorado está atrás de um bando de desvairados.

Minha melhor amiga – grávida - foi seqüestrada.

Pelo irmão dela.

Meu primeiro-falso-amor.

Meu chefe sempre esteve envolvido nisso (não faço ideia desde quando).

**Nota Mental 1: **_Se Shikamaru ainda estiver vivo quando eu o encontrar, lembrar de perguntar desde quando ele é um canalha traidor. _

Meu chefe é um canalha que merece apanhar.

**Nota Mental Complementar à Nota Mental 1: **_Bater em Shikamaru, quer ele esteja vivo ou não._

Tudo bem, 15h em ponto. Nenhum telefonema, nenhuma notícia de morte, nada. Hora de jogar a moeda.

Fui até a mesa, apanhei a moeda que estava nela, joguei para cima.

Mais uma vez, o tempo pareceu parar, e as lembranças disparar.

Parece que foi ontem que eu conheci Shaoran, que ele me disse que me amava, que eu achei que havia encontrado meu príncipe encantado.

O futuro nos prega peças. Peças essas, cujos significados nem sempre são tão bons.

A partir daí, aprendi a lição, resolvi começar a caminhar sem olhar para trás.

Mas dizer que iria caminhar sem olhar para trás, foi o mesmo que dizer que pularia de um penhasco sem olhar para ver a distância que eu teria que suportar até chegar ao fim da queda.

Inútil e decepcionante.

Até que uma amiga me deu o melhor conselho de todos.

_Caminhar sem olhar para trás, é esperar que o presente faça do futuro, algo diferente do passado. Abrace seus medos, eles passarão a lhe pertencer. E quando uma coisa lhe pertence, você não a teme você a enfrenta._

Foi o que eu fiz. Estava seguindo em frente, quando de repente aparece Neji.

Achei que tinha encontrado o amor da minha vida. De novo.

Só espero que eu não me decepcione.

A moeda finalmente encosta em minhas mãos, digo a mim mesma:

– Independe de cara ou coroa, eu vou atrás do Neji e da Temari. – Abri minhas mãos, coroa.

Fiz isso só para garantir, Neji é imprevisível, poderia ter feito, sei lá, alguma mágica com a moeda, ou algo do tipo.

Coloquei a moeda na minha bolsa, peguei a chave do carro e fui em direção a velha construção, que ultimamente tem sido quase um cenário de terror para mim.

Quando chego lá, percebo que a mais carros estacionados ali. Um deles era o de Neji e o outro de Shikamaru. Estaciono o carro de Sasuke, e saio apressadamente. Adentro com dificuldades, à muita areia, e tijolos ali, com salto, isso não seria muito fácil. Escuto vozes, paro antes, e só ouço.

– Onde ela está seu canalha! – Grita Shikamaru.

– Calma Shikamaru, assim não vamos resolver nada. – Pediu Sasuke.

– É por que não é a sua namorada, aposto que se fosse a Tenten no lugar de Temari, vocês dois estariam assim.

Gelei ao perceber, que realmente poderia ser eu no lugar de Temari.

– Por favor, continuem brincando, estou me divertindo muito assistindo isso. – Pediu Naruto.

– Não, me diga onde ela está se não eu te mato! – Escutei Shikamaru gritando, e consegui ouvir passos, e logo em seguida, o barulho de algo caindo, depois mais passos.

– Solta ele Shikamaru! AGORA! – Gritou Neji.

Depois disso, tudo pareceu se acalmar, por um pequeno tempo apenas.

Tipo, uns cinco segundos.

– Vamos ligar para ela, que tal?

Depois, era possível ouvir a voz de Temari, abafada por lágrimas, ela estava chorando.

_- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- Ela gritava._

_- Shikamaru? – _Ouvi a voz no telefone_. – É melhor se apressar, se não ela pode perder o bebê, isso não seria uma pena? – _Risadas. Shaoran era mesmo um monstro.

_- Ah, cunhadinho – _Pediu Gaara, se referindo à Shikamaru._ – Espero que não se importe de termos sujado de sangue aqui não é mesmo?_

– ONDE VOCÊS ESTÃO? – Gritou novamente Shikamaru.

_-Num lugar, para te traumatizar bastante, e te fazer pensar duas vezes antes de escrever coisas sobre a gente. – _Respondeu Shaoran. E desligaram.

Resolvi me mostrar. Eu sabia aonde eles estavam.

– Neji? – Resolvi chamar, enquanto caminhava na direção dele. Ele parecia bem, assim como todos ali presentes, porém cansado, da mesma maneira que os outros.

– Tenten! – Ele exclamou ao me ver. – Como você está? – Perguntou enquanto vinha ao meu encontro e me abraçava.

– Bem. Eu sei onde está Temari. – Falei e olhei para Shikamaru, e me observava agora, com um olhar que continha esperança. – Na sua sala. No New York Times. Só pode ser.

– Ela tem razão. – Concordou Sasuke.

Shikamaru saiu correndo em direção ao estacionamento.

– Sasuke. – Chamei. – Vá atrás dele, e não deixe que ele faça nenhuma besteira. – Joguei para ele a chave de sua BMW. Ele saiu correndo atrás de Shikamaru.

Neji, porém, nem se mexeu, só me perguntou, enquanto me abraçava mais forte:

– Como você descobriu?

– Era meio óbvio. '... antes de escrever coisas sobre a gente.' New York Times. – Eu disse, e me virei para encarar Naruto.

Ele não parece ter ficado tão feliz em me ver.

– Mulheres, sempre estragando a diversão dos homens. – E começou a caminhar na direção contrária à do estacionamento.

– Onde você vai? – Neji perguntou a ele.

– Para o porto. Se eu for agora, consigo pegar o navio das 16h que vai para Londres. – Ele respondeu despreocupadamente.

– Vai fugir? – Perguntei indignada.

– Não, apenas me retirar por algum tempo.

– Sabia que revelou para onde está indo? – Eu perguntei novamente, mais indignada ainda.

– Sabia que nem sempre eu falo a verdade, e sabia que eu estou com uma boa grana no banco? Não vou ficar em Londres.

– E a gente vai deixar ele fugir? – Perguntei a Neji.

– Ele não vai fugir. – Neji disse enquanto me guiava em direção ao estacionamento. – Vai se retirar.

Ouvi ele nos dando adeus no fundo.

Fomos no carro de Neji até o New York Times, onde estavam várias pessoas aglomeradas na frente.

Conseguimos entrar, apesar da movimentação, o prédio dentro, parecia estar vazio.

Fomos direto a sala de Shikamaru, quando entramos, vi primeiro, Gaara sentado na cadeira de couro que tinha atrás da escrivaninha de Shikamaru, Shaoran recostado à janela, Sasuke parado ao lado da porta, com um revólver . 38 junto ao corpo, e mais ao fundo da sala, Shikamaru, ajoelhado na frente do sofá. Chorando. Só.

Não havia mais ninguém no cômodo.

– Não... Eu não posso ter errado, ela deveria estar aqui... – Eu falei baixo, mas alto o suficiente para Neji me ouvir.

– Não acho que você tenha errado. Acho na verdade, que você só errou o cômodo, e acho que Temari, já esteve aqui. – Ele apontou para as marcas de sangue que tinham no sofá, cujo Shikamaru estava ajoelhado a frente, e no tapete, algumas gostas apenas.

– Mas aonde... – Eu comecei a falar alto. Um tiro me cortou. Gritei. Neji me abraçou. Fechei os olhos. Tudo ficou silencioso. Abri os olhos novamente, Shaoran soltou um riso.

– Só você mesmo Tenten... – Havia sido ele que tinha atirado. Vi Gaara se levantando, e pegando uma mochila.

– Aonde você vai? – Perguntou Sasuke.

– Me mandar. Já estou com o dinheiro. – Gaara respondeu.

– Não mesmo. – Sasuke retrucou.

– Tente me impedir. – E começou a correr. Tudo que Neji fez, foi me abraçar mais forte.

– Com prazer. – Sasuke sorriu e foi correndo atrás de Gaara, corredor a fora.

Na sala, agora só estavam presentes, eu, Neji, Shaoran e Shikamaru.

– Então Neji... – Começou Shaoran. – O que você acha da Tenten na cama? – Soltou uma risada.

– Cale a boca. – Neji disse, e me soltou. Ele ia na direção de Shaoran, só que o último apontou uma arma para ele.

– Você não quer mesmo fazer isso. – Disse Shaoran. – Como você acha que a princesinha ali vai se sentir se acontecer algo com você?

– Canalha. – Eu disse segurando o choro.

Shikamaru está imóvel.

– Então... – Começou novamente Shaoran. – O que vocês acham de um jogo de gato e rato?

– Como assim? – Eu perguntei.

– Eu digo aonde está Temari, e enquanto você, Tenten, e Shikamaru vão lá ver se ela ainda não morreu. – Pausa. Shikamaru olha para ele. – Eu mato o Hyuuga aqui.

– Feito.

– Nunca. – Shikamaru e eu respondemos ao mesmo tempo.

– Tudo bem. A decisão está com você Neji.

– Aceito. Tenten vá até Temari. Chame a polícia. Depois venha para cá. Nesta sala. Você vai saber se eu consegui ou não matar esse cara.

– É Tenten, você vai saber que ele não conseguiu quando encontrar o corpo dele.

Olhei para Neji, eu confio nele.

– Onde está Temari? – Perguntei. Shikamaru se levantou, e foi até a porta comigo. Dei um beijo rápido em Neji.

– Na sua sala. Pelo menos, foi onde eu a deixei. – Dirigi um olhar triste, porém confiante a Neji. E sai da sala. Comecei a correr, Shikamaru estava na minha frente. Paramos quando vimos uma sala pegando fogo. Isso já havia passado dos limites a muito tempo. Fiquei tão assustado com o fogo que parei de repente, fazendo minha bolsa cair. Depois que eu ajuntei tudo, inclusive a moeda, continuei correndo até chegar na minha sala, no fim do corredor. Procurei a chave dela na minha bolsa, assim que achei, abri rapidamente a porta.

Temari estava deitada, chorando e gemendo no meu sofá de couro branco. Estava sangrando, e muito.

– Meu Deus... – Eu disse enquanto levava minhas mãos à boca. Ela estava muito machucada. Toda arranhada, e sangrava dos pés a cabeça. Na barriga, um pouco maior, por causa do bebê, estava muito machucada, e tinha hematomas que já estavam levemente arroxeados. – Shikamaru, ligue para a polícia, mas antes para a emergência. Agora! – Falei mais em comando quando percebi que ele também não estava acreditando no quê estava vendo. Ele obedeceu. Fui para mais perto de Temari. Segurei a mão que ela me ofereceu.

– Eu vou morrer Tenten. – Ela disse em meio aos soluços.

– Não, não vai. – Eu respondi. Ouvi um tiro de longe. Espero que Neji esteja bem. Peguei a moeda da minha bolsa. Fechei os olhos e joguei para cima. Abri as mãos, esperei ela cair, e fechei as mãos novamente. Passei a moeda para a mão esquerda. – Se cair cara, você vai ficar ótima, e o seu bebê também. – Ela me olhou com uma cara triste, e meio interrogativa. Abri a mão. Cara. Senti a face da moeda que estava virada para baixo áspera, quando eu a viro, percebo que estava queimada. Deve ter acontecido quando minha bolsa caiu. Nós fazemos a sorte, mas as vezes, o acaso ajuda.

– Tenten?- Chamou-me Shikamaru. – Já liguei para a polícia, e para a emergência. Eu ouvi alguns tiros, não acha melhor ir ver como está Neji? Eu cuido dela agora. – Disse ele, se referindo logicamente a Temari.

– Claro. – Eu disse me levantando, eu precisava deixá-los sozinhos mesmo. – Você vai ficar bem. – Eu disse para Temari. E sai da minha sala. – Tudo vai ficar bem. – Eu disse para mim mesma, tentando acreditar.

Comecei a andar mais depressa, passei pela sala com o fogo, que já havia aumentando, estava com medo de correr, com medo de que algo tenha acontecido com Neji. Cada vez ficava mais audível a sirene dos carros dos policiais. E eu não o achava, até que cheguei à sala. Quando adentrei, percebi que ela estava um caos total. Toda destruída, papeis por toda a parte, incluindo uma mesa de vidro quebrada. No meio do vidro e de muito sangue, estava um corpo.

Finalmente respirei aliviada. Shaoran estava morto. Não consigo acreditar que eu estou feliz com a morte de um cara que eu já amei, mas a vida é uma caixinha de surpresas.

Levantei meu olhar para a janela, sorri.

Uma marca de sangue. Mas uma marca de sangue agradável.

_**Tenten, eu te amo.**_

Estava escrito com a maravilhosa letra cursiva de Neji, não acredito que ele fez isso. Apesar de eu ter achado isso meio sem coração, quero dizer, levando em consideração de que ele usou o sangue de um cara para me fazer uma declaração, mas fofo.

Percebi que atrás da marca de sangue, o sol estava se pondo. Um pôr-do-sol vermelho sangue. Ele havia conseguido.

Escutei uma tossida falsa, me viro para a porta da sala, e lá está ele. Encostado no batente da porta, todo coberto de sangue, e sorrindo. Sorri de volta, o que mais eu podia fazer?

Fui até ele, e o beijei. Claro, eu podia fazer isso ainda.

– Vamos? – Ele me perguntou.

– Claro, mas e a Temari e o Shikamaru? – Perguntei, afinal, eu estava realmente preocupada com eles. Certo, talvez não tanto com ele, já que ele foi um canalha, e minha melhor amiga quase morreu por culpa dele, mas mesmo assim, preocupada.

– Eles vão ficar bem, a polícia e a emergência já chegaram. – Quando ele falou, consegui perceber que as sirenes estavam bem audíveis.

Saímos do prédio, demos nossos depoimentos ao policiais, indicamos onde encontrariam Temari e o canalha do namorado dela, digo, Shikamaru, e fomos em direção da BMW de Neji.

– Aonde você quer ir agora? – Ele me perguntou.

– Não sei, mas estou morrendo de fome e você? – Perguntei de volta.

– Também, que tal passarmos em casa para tomar um banho e nos arrumarmos, e depois irmos jantar fora? – Jantar fora? Ele só pode estar brincando, ele acabou de matar um cara. (Percebam que, eu gosto de usar o termo 'um cara', Neji diz que isso é totalmente a minha cara. Talvez.)

– Neji, você matou hoje, e quer ir jantar fora como se nada tivesse acontecido? – Perguntei parando. As pessoas, várias pessoas, que estavam na rua, estavam comentando e tentando entender o que havia acontecido.

– Na verdade, sim eu quero, e a senhorita vai comigo. – Ele respondeu me abraçando e rindo.

– Ah é? E por quê? – Perguntei fechando a cara.

– Por que a gente não fez compras, e não tem nada para comer em casa. – Ele riu mais ainda.

– Tá, entendi. Vamos então. – E fomos até a BMW.

Neji abriu a porta para mim, e depois foi até seu lugar, acelerou, e passou na frente do prédio do New York Times, que estava acompanhado de uma multidão que envolvia funcionários, policiais, médicos e imprensas. Enquanto passávamos, olhei para a sala de Shikamaru, estava com uma janela quebrada, e na outra, escritos, que não eram possíveis de decifrar daqui de baixo, mais com um coração de sangue enorme. E sabe? Não importa que ninguém conseguisse ver. Eu havia visto, e se quer saber, eu acredito no que está escrito lá.

Sorri para mim mesma. Neji está me olhando e oferecendo a mão que não estava no volante. Entrelacei nossos dedos, e sorrimos juntos.

– Sabe Neji, eu também te amo. – E ele acelerou, enquanto me beijava. Tá certo que ele quase atropelou uma senhora que estava atravessando a rua, mas mesmo assim, ainda dirigia bem. Senti meus cabelos voarem com o vento que era causado pela velocidade.

Ainda sorrindo, olhei para o horizonte, para contemplar o pôr-do-sol mais marcante da minha vida.

Um pôr-do-sol vermelho sangue, mas ainda assim, apaixonante.

**FIM!**

* * *

**Extra:**

Já em casa, no meu quarto, acabei se sair do banho, e encontro Neji deitado na minha cama, sem a camisa. Uma ordem minha, já que aquela blusa toda ensanguentada poderia manchar meus lençois.

- Sabe, foi romântica a parte da declaração com sangue e tal, mas, pegar o sangue de outro cara para isso Neji? Não é meio sem coração? - Perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dele, que resolveu me abraçar. Ele riu.

- Tudo bem, agora você vai achar que eu sou mais romântico ainda, ou louco. - Ele respondeu, ainda rindo.

- Por quê? - Perguntei bem inocente. Encarei ele.

- Quem disse que o sangue não era meu? - Ele me perguntou. Acho que eu fiz cara de idiota, já que ele começou a rir ainda mais.

* * *

**FIM!**

_Gostaram? Odiaram? Mesmo assim vão comentar? *-*_

_Tá, _quanto a parte extra, eu TIVE que escrever, tava martelando aqui na minha cabeça, mas enfim, beijos.

**Comentem**.

Hamii.


End file.
